The Kid
by marsupeler
Summary: The Avengers bring Percy Jackson on, so they can see what this teenage boy is hiding. Percy has just been back from the Gaint war, and Tartarus is not happy that he escaped. Through in Greek monsters, avenger!spider-man and a whole lot of confusion, pranks, and horrible flashbacks. COMPLETE W/ SEQUEL UP
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**(PETER PARKER)**

"Yo, Spidey, pass me the hydroelectric converter tightener." Tony Stark, also know as Iron-man, asked impatiently. It has been three days since Nick Fury told us to track down a possible Index participant.

What is the Index? It's a list of all the known people with special powers and abilities that SHIELD keeps an eye on. I was on it, but since they decided to put me on Avengers initiative (after all the fun) they didn't really bother with me anymore.

The guy's name is Perseus Jackson, black unruly hair that goes to the nap of his neck, and intense green eyes that change color, like the ocean itself. SHIELD first had an eye on him when he turned twelve and was putting the whole country in a nation wide manhunt, only to be caught in the end and be let go, because 'dangers man had him and a few other kids captive'. In that time he had blown up quite a few things, like the St. Lewis Arch (which Tony and I had to admit it was freaking awesome, especially when he jumped and didn't even to be hurt at all). Then the same three people where spotted all through out the country doing other harmful, sometimes terrorist, acts, but never getting caught or blamed for it.

That's when things got scary. Last year, in the summer, before the Avengers and the chautari hit it off, the whole of New York went dark for at least a few days. And not just a power serge. It was a 'People-serge'. It was like some one had drugged the whole city at the same time. Then in the morning of the last day, only the block around the Empire State Building was 'dark'.

There are different theories of what happened. Some say they say teenagers holding their own against hordes of monsters. Others just say a dense cloud of white mist covering everything. Though they all say one boy, seeming to not have a scratch on him, but was the main target and the commander of the troops. It was like some kind of war.

Everyone just sort of forgot about it, not wanting to tell anyone else in case they were thought to be crazy. That was, of course, after the chautari invaded New York and the Avengers came along. Then those stories about Perseus Jackson came forth again, in whispers and no one knew his name, or what he looked like, not really.

"Ah HA." Tony startled me out of my thoughts. "No wonder SHIELD couldn't find him."

"Why not?" I asked, looking at the hi-tech holograms of Perseus's pictures of multiple schools and police records (though none actual 'his fault').

"He's in the stone age. No Facebook, No Twitter, No Kikk, Not even a cell phone or email. This kid has gone so off the grid." Tony looked amazed at the limited information.

"Then where did you get the pictures?" I asked, picking up the oldest one of a five year old smiling at the camera with a grin missing a few teeth.

"School, That's the only thing we got him for. School, and he wasn't a straight A student Peter, you wouldn't like him." Tony smirked. "Though he drops off the face of the Earth about a year ago."

"Maybe he just dropped out of school?" I pointed out.

"Nope, there are filled missing reports for him, though we do have an address for his mother's and stepfather's apartment, maybe we could see if they aren't still in contact?" Tony shrugged.

"OK, lets go tell the rest of the team and head out." Thank god, I was started to feel cramped in his cluttered (oh sorry, organized Chaos) lab thing.

**(PERCY JACKSON)**

"I tried I swear I got a few hours." I said. My mother was evil. I know, I know. The first time you meet her, she was the most amazing person on the face of the Earth, and she still is. It's just that she won't let me have any of her blue chocolate-chip cookies until I get some sleep. And she won't believe me until 'the deep dark luggage under my eyes are turned to hand clutches'. What ever that's supposed to mean.

"Wow, I know your mother's cooking is good, but begging on your knees, Percy, seriously." I shot my step-dad, Paul, a glare, trying to make it less terrifying, but I still see him shrink back into the couch a bit, which makes me feel guilty.

"Percy, I have been your mother for 17 long years, and yes you aren't around a lot, but I know when you are lying, go get some rest now, or I will go in there and watch you sleep." She threatened, pointing to my room. I sighed and shuffled to my room, head hung low, and still on my knees.

It wasn't that I didn't like sleep, it was just, I couldn't sleep. If I did nightmares and flash-backs, and even Tartarus himself would torture me in my sleep. It was more harm than good, so a few weeks of sleep deprivation, and I was still going strong, or I thought I was.

See camp had sent me back home, because once they noticed I wasn't doing anything and was haunted by all this stuff, and nothing was getting better, well, they thought my mom could help, and little time away from the hectasy of it all.

I tried to tell them that I need something to do, to keep my mind preoccupied on life/death situations, because that had been my life since I was twelve, even before then with my first step-father Gabe. Though they thought that relaxing would help more.

I curled up onto the uncomfortable soft bed and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping sleep would sweep me away, before I changed my mind. It didn't. I stayed there, curled up, it was pretty cold, but I was too drained to get the blanket from the floor. Anyways, I would just kick it off again. I kept my eyes closed, but that proved to be bad. Faces of the dead campers who feel during the wars and battles flashed through my head, most I could remember their names to and their attitude and behavior, but other's I don't even remember asking them their names at Camp, which was horrible. And even more I didn't know from the Roman camp. I felt tears fall from my eyes as more and more people were seen, Hunters, Amazon's, Party Ponies, Pegasi, demigods, Wood nymphs, naiads, dryads, everyone. Soon even people I knew were alive and safe flashed behind my eyes showing me gruesome deaths until I was whimpering softly.

I didn't know when I fell asleep, maybe it was when the faces where flashing in my vision, maybe it was before then, but I woke up in terror. My own mother was stroking my hair lovingly and I jumped up like she had a knife to my throat.

"Shh, it's OK Percy, calm down." She shushed, pulling me tight into a hug. I wrapped around her just as tight and felt tears threaten to spill.

"It's all my fault." I choked. "They're all dead because of me."

"Oh no honey. They dead protecting this world, protecting their families, you are the reason they didn't die in vain. They dead knowing a good friend and a great leader was there to finish what was started, and it's all over." She always knew what to say. The tears finally fell and I was sobbing into her shoulder like I used to do when I was younger.

"What's wrong with me?" I sobbed. "Everything is so bad. The nightmares and the flashbacks. I can't sleep in total silence, but with noise it seems ten times more impossible. Everything makes me jump a-and everyone looks at me like I'm about to crumble into dust at the slightest touch." I was hysterical now, not realizing how much sleep I had really lost and it was all crashing down on this one moment, all the realizations and all the things that should have hit me a few weeks ago came into light now. "Everyone is treating me like a glass doll, say something wrong, he'll break. Touch him wrong, he'll break. Conner and Travis won't prank me anymore. Clarissa won't attack me anymore. Everyone is whispering behind my back, and I tried to ignore it, I-I can't."

"Percy, you have been through more than anyone could imagine, even Annabeth. They just don't know how to handle it. I'm sure their not doing it on purpose." My mom soothed.

"Y-you're right. It's just that, everyone has been trying to put everything back to the way it was, quests, chariot races, capture the flag, everything, but me." I sighed. I was truly exhausted. Soon I was drifting to sleep still wrapped around my mother's warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Is this what it feels like to have a good story? Thanks for everyones fav-follow-and reviews please continue, I know I suck at spelling, I blame it on my wordpad (which has no Word-correction thing). Though I will try to look over it more. Thanks ON TO STORY ;P**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**(PETER PARKER)**

His mom's apartment wasn't the worst I've seen. It was queit nice, but also had an air of solumness, like someone was dead or something. That's when I found myself knocking quietly on the door.

Mrs. Jackson-Blowfis opened up the door, she was a patete woman with brown hair streaked with grey. Her eyes were blue, but they seemed to change in the light, reflecting that she had been through a lot, but that didn't matter. She looked kind, but also heartbroken and worn to the bone.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson, can we talk to you?" Steve asked.

"Sure, what is this about?" She asked as she came out and closed the door.

"Your son, Persues." Steve said.

"What has he done now?" She seemed like it was a usual thing for random strangers to come knocking at her door looking for her son. I guess it is seeing his record and everything.

"Alot, actually. When was the last time you contacted him?" Natasha asked.

"Acouple minutes ago." She said, looking at us weirdly.

"What did he tell you, do you know where he is?" I asked, this was great.

"Yeah." She looked at us like we had fifty heads. "This is his home. Though he's sleeping now, so I'll tell him you came over." She was about to turn and leave when the door opened up to a teen with messy black hair, green eyes, and he looked about 16.

"Hey mom." He yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You should go inside, these aren't people you should mess with." I was shocked, he didn't even look at us.

"Be careful, honey." She said and went in side.

"The Avengers, wo-w." He yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. "Sorry. So, you think that I'm some sort of terrorist. I'm not. It's all horrible luck. Can I go now?" He asked, leaning heavily against the door.

"Um, no." Tony said. "You need to come with us."

"Mm'k, just a sec. Can I change first?" He asked.

"Um, sure?" I shrugged, this was easier than I thought.

"You guys can come in if you want. Just don't break anything." He said opening the door and walking in, stummbling alittle, probably just woke up.

So we waited and waited and waited. And soon I was beginning to think he had left through the window, but then he came out looking refreshed and well slept, unlike before.

"By mom, I need to go with these nice superheros and talk about my innocents." He yelled as if it was going to a friends house.

"Be back before dinner. You're too skinny." She yelled back, chuckling all the same. These people were starting to seem pretty weird.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

**(TONY STARK)**

Back at my lovely tower (though Steve thinks it's still stupid and ugly) Nick Fury was there trying to conduct an interview that would give us any information on this guy, but every thing he said made since. Also he was sarcastic and other times he was dead to the world.

"Mr. Jackson..." Nick began again, trying another side of this.

"Mr. pirate, I have a question. Have you ever seen a war?" This was the first thing he said in three hours. "Have you ever faught a war where there are two sides, good and sadistically evil, where the end result would lead to the whole world in destruction? And that you had to personally lead all those people, all your friends, to their death, Though you couldn't get hurt yourself?"

"What does that have to do with anything, Mr. Jackson?" Fury sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Nothing, just wanted to know what you thought?" Persues smirked, but there was something behind it.

"We aren't going to get anything from him like that." Peter sighed. He was only a year or two older than Persues, but still they didn't seem to different, at least that's what I thought first, but now I'm rethinking.

"You're right, he's to good at hidding things, saying the truth, but being so vage it's maddening." Natasha huffed. "He's good, to good."

"He's like Thor." I blurted out.

"What?" They all looked at me.

"When Thor came to Earth, but SHEILD didn't know he was _the _Thor. they had him hand cuffed and all, but he was vague and silent, sectioned off and he's dead to the world. Put him in a friendly open enviorment, and he's as open as a topless box." I said.

"That's right." Steve smiled, hitting the com button and telling Fury to get out.

"What is it Rodgers?" Fury asked, not looking pleased.

"Thor," Peter said. "You don't interagate people like this. He's like Thor, he needs to feel safe and be made to think he has people to trust, and then we will know everythng about him."

"Very well Parker. Since you are the closest to his age, he will be yours to look after. Meaning he is all of yours to look after. I don't want him going out of your sights, and I don't want him to get away." Fury said. "Parker go get him."

**(PERCY JACKSON)**

The nteragation was terrible, they didn't know how to get information if it was on the tip of their noise. And then the Pirate Fury guy went out and the Spider-guy came in and told me I was going be with the Avengers at their tower thing. Hopefully there was a pool. They were trying to make me trust them. I did, I mean they protected my city from aliens when I was being tortured by my enemys. I just wasn't ready to share to the world my horrible experences. I was so glad that they didn't torture me, because that would result in loosing my shirt and showing everyone my scars.

I held my knees to my chest as I looked out the window, it helped calm my nerves down. Though I could feel all the eyes glance over at me every so often. It was still the same, even though they didn't know they were doing it. They were treating my like a delacute flower ready to crumble at the slightest touch.

"So I thought Thor was in the Avengers too?" I asked, not bothering to look at any of them.

"He's back at Ausgaurd, though he'll be back in a few days." Steve Rodgers said.

"Wonder what Ausgaurd looks like, seems pretty cool." I yawned.

"Yeah Thor talks about it all the time." Peter said. I sat up and turned to face them.

"You guys ever get weirded out that people call you as your 'code name' and not your real names?" I asked. "I mean there wasn't anything wrong wth it, but calling someone Spiderman is weird, and Caption America is a mouth full. Ironman seems like you have a blood problem, Black Widow makes you seem like Spiderman's sidekick. Hawkeye, that's pretty cool, I've got nothing for it, and the Hulk, I guess since it's a 'different' guy there is another name, but seriously?"

"Well we have to go by another name or people could know our secret identity." Peter pointed out.

"That would work if, A) Stark didn't tell the whole world he was Ironman, B) the whole world didn't already knew Rodgers was Caption America, and C) The whole world knews everything about everything with a simple hack." I pointed out.

"One simple hack?" Tony looked at me like I was insane.

"Yeah, it's not that hard." I shrugged, remembering when Leo hacked into SHIELD, for 'information' on his idle (*cough* *cough* Tony Stark *cough*).

"Not that, jesues, kid, it take _me_ at least an hour, esspecilly with the new firewalls and junk." Tony exahsperated.

"That's because you have a finger print, they know your style of hacking, they don't even know I have a computer to hack from." I pointed out.

"Well I guess you're smart enough to see my lab." Tony smirked.

"Ok, so what are we doing when we get to the big ugly...Beautiful tower?" I said, forgetting Tony (the maker of said hidous tower) was in the car too.

"We'll run some tests." Banner said. Oh schist.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Wow, I love all you random strangers, I didn't think it would be this good, please continue to review and fav anf follow and, you know, whateves.**

**I have beta-ish. pretty sure it's make-shift beta-ing. Thank you ****FISHERTHEFISH**** for making my spellering all perfect. ;P ON TO STORY**

**(PS: sadly I don't own any thing, but the idea)**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**(PETER PARKER)**

The tests went horrible. Actually, they didn't even start until 15 minutes after we got him into the tower, because he ran as soon as he got in. The only reason we found him was because Clint was looking in the rafters and had a tranquilizer gun.

After he was on the examination table, we took off his shirt, and all we could do was stare. Scars were all over his body, on his back, they dip down into his pants. They were in every shape, size, and length. Some caved in, others popped out. Some were a pulsing red, others were starch white against his sun-kissed tanned skin. Though Banner went along with it, trying not to cringe too much.

After his test, we put him in a spare room, making sure he was as comfortable as you can get in a large room, which is covered from floor to ceiling in windows. He seemed peaceful and instantly curled in on himself. He looked younger than what he is, which is actually 16, with no care in the world, unlike the guarded look he had before.

Though, I did notice dark bags under his eyes like nothing I've seen before. It's as if he hadn't slept once in his life.

"So how is Perseus doing?" Tony asked when I came back into the 'living' room, which was conjoined with a kitchen, and held a bar table, flat screen plasma tv, couches, arm chairs, love seats, and tables.

"Sleeping." I said. "He looks kind of adorable when he isn't glaring you down...I swear I have a girlfriend." I said before Tony could say anything, but it was so true. He had a puppy-ish air around him.

"Should we contact Thor?" Clint asked. "The last time we brought in a stray, Thor thought he was an intruder."

"Yeah, and I'm still feeling it." I grumbled.

"I said I was sorry, young man of spiders." I jumped, not expecting Thor 'till the weekend, maybe even later than that, he was never early, due to the fact that Asgard, and 'Midgard' ran on different timelines. "So who is the new Avenger?"

"He's not really an Avenger, Spidey is just on babysitting duty for a teen that is too powerful to just be let go." Tony shrugged.

"Oh, what is his name?" Thor asked, excited.

"Uh, Percy Jackson." I shrugged, not expecting the reaction I got.

"Perseus Jackson?" Thor said giddily, and a little too loud. There was a crash in Percy's room and with my spider-senses I could barely hear the creak of the opening door. There were soft muffled footsteps, that again was even hard to hear with my enhanced ears.

"Yeah, he's an odd character, and then he's got..." Clint was cut off when a knife impaled itself onto the wall right next to Thor's left ear.

"Who. Are. You?" Percy asked with a deadly glare, making me shiver in fright.

"Not a threat, young Perseus." Thor said calmly. "I am Thor, son of Odin. I have learned about your adventures in Asgard. Though we have heard nothing of your latest battle with the great Gaea." Thor said. Percy visibly winced, holding tightly to his chest.

"Oh, um, not now." Percy said, briskly walking over and taking his knife back. "So you guys did that test thing?" Percy turned to us, looking as if nothing was wrong with him.

"How could they? You are invulnerable." Thor chuckled, clapping Percy on the back, making him hiss in pain.

"Not anymore." I heard him huff under his breath.

"Invulnerable? Thor, the kid is anything, but that. His whole-" Tony was interrupted by Natasha and Steve walked into the room.

"Hey, I thought the tranquilizer lasted for a whole day?" Natasha huffed, noticing Percy awake.

"Why thank you for testing that theory on me." Percy huffed in return. "Is there a pool here?" He randomly asked.

"Way to go off subject." I laughed.

"ADHD, terrible, terrible blessing." He winked at me, and turned back to the others.

"Yeah, there's a pool, I'll take you to it." Steve suggested. "But you don't have any clothes to go change into?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"I have these, and I'll get some later, I'm sure the human-spider would let me go to my house to pack?" He looked at me pointedly.

"Oh yeah sure. Lets go now." I said.

"Sure." Percy shrugged.

(PERCY JACKSON)

I walked in and my mom had just turned off the stove. She grinned at me, but then saw Peter behind me and her face fell.

"I guess you won't be staying?" She said sadly.

"Nope, but I'll IM you everyday." I said, and gave her a hug, reaching over and grabbing a blue cookie behind her back.

"I know what you're doing." She whispered threateningly.

"What?" I asked, hiding the blue baked good behind my back, walking slowly towards my room. "Anyways, I have to go pack. They're trying the 'keep friends close and enemies closer' card on me." I laughed as I saw Peter's head snap up and look at me suspiciously. "And you have to get me some of those cookies, because I totally slept."

"I knew he wouldn't forget." I heard Paul yell from the other room. I chuckled as I went into my room, I felt Peter follow me to it, and stand at the door while I packed.

"Was that your step-dad?" He asked, obviously motioning towards Paul.

"Yep, he's pretty cool, for a teacher." I smirked.

"Oh...what was Thor talking about? He said you were invulnerable. And you said you weren't anymore." Peter asked.

"Oh, you heard that?" I chuckled nervously. I really hoped they wouldn't ask me about it.

"Yeah, Thor doesn't really have a soft seemed to know a lot about you, did you guys meet before or something?" Peter asked, his curiosity showing. Or maybe he thought I would open up right away? Which probably wasn't going to happen. I could let them find out about me, or bad stuff would happen.

"Oh, just forget about it, I don't really want to talk about it." I said, trying to sound nonchalant, but sort of hoped he heard the small warning in my voice.

"Is it because you think we're enemies?" He asked, throwing me off a little.

"What? No, that was sarcasm. I know you guys have me there to 'keep an eye' on me, because I have 'too much power for my own good'." I explained. "I have heightened senses too, but I got it from something a little different than a spider-bite." I laughed, though it was forced and strained, and he defiantly picked up on it.

I quickly got packed and my mom had a tupperware full of blue cookies. I felt I was going to camp and not a tower full of super-heroes. The car ride was tense. I watched as the buildings went by and tried to clear my head, though that proved to be pointless.

"Hey you okay, Kid?" Peter tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped at the sudden contact and instinctively reached for Riptide.

"Y-yeah." I obviously lied through my gritted teeth.

Once we arrived and got to the 'team area'. I stopped in my tracks. The whole team, besides Peter, because he wasn't even out of the elevator yet, was tied up together behind him.

"What the?" Peter came up beside me, looking shocked at the scene. "Who are you?" he yelled in defiance.

"Oh, I'm not here for you mortal. I am here for my promise." He sneered, looking straight at me.

"Do you know what-?" Peter stopped, when he saw me. I had Riptide drawn and an emotionless mask set on my face. The ground shook at my unease, but that was the only indication that I was uneasy. I looked at the 8 foot monster, that barely missed the ceiling to the next floor. His scaly legs and green hair with snakes popping in and out of it was enough for me to pinpoint who he was. Even without the height difference I could remember him clear as day.

"Polybotes."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, though it's good. Love all of your reviews. made me laugh. The good spelling goes to my very own Beta-fish (see what i did there?) Fisherthefish TO THE STORY**

**CHAPTER 4:**

**(TONY STARK)**

Thinking back to what happened, I'm not too pleased that this monster took all of us. Now I was tied next to Steve and Clint, waiting for Percy to do something. And what was this about a promise? Did Percy make a promise, did we all get fooled by a teenager?

"Polybotes." His voice was stone cold, but I felt the ground shake as if he was trembling inside.

"Awe, I see you've found new friends. Such a nice thing. You can't live without people around you. You fear the clutches of loneliness. Though, these are a sad replacement for your other friends. Have they kicked you out, because you aren't what you were? Because you're broken, struggling to keep your mind off the past, but the memories won't stop pressing on you?" The giant howled in laughter.

"I see you've taken to stalking my life, down there." Percy said with a cocky grin.

"You mean your home? He wants you back. You escaped with out his permission, and he wants you to feel his presence. Come back and he will leave your precious world alone." Poly-whatever his name was, sneered.

"He touches anyone, and he'll wish he never left that pit of his." Percy sneered just as bad, maybe even worse. "Go back and tell _him_ that this city is under my protection, this whole damn world is under my protection, and he won't like what will come when he attacks."

"HA, a puny half-blood like you is trying to threaten me? Even your own camp thinks you are weak. They send you away, not to help you, but to get rid of you. Now for my promise."

The giant charged for Percy and Peter. Percy shoved Peter out of the way, knocking him unconscious, and ran straight for the monster. I watched as they fought, Polybotes was strong and had accurate attacks, but Percy was fast, graceful, and persten with his... everything. It was like he was born to do this, and trained to make it better.

The giant's club arched through the air, aiming toward Percy's back, and I was certain the kid was a gonner. Then, Percy jumped and somersaulted through the air, landing on top of the giant's head, driving his sword through the top. Though, the thing wasn't dead yet, the wound sealed up, it just seemed to anger the monster more.

"You wretched sea spawn." Poly (yep, that's his new name) screamed, looking through the place to find Percy. The black haired-sword wielder was no where to be found.

"Thor, you're a god? Right?" Percy crouched down behind us, making everyone jump. How in the hell did he get there?

"Yes, young Perseus." Thor nodded.

"Hopefully this will work. Giants can only be killed by a god and a demigod working together, and I'm all out of gods." Percy said, cutting Thor's ropes with an easy swipe of his sword. How sharp is that thing?

Thor and Percy charged the beast. Mjolnir flew into Thor's hands and lightning arched through the air and right at the chest of Poly. At the same time Water came out of nowhere and encircled itself around the giant, making a current strong enough to kill.

Soon the monster was gone, replaced with golden sand, that was blown in the nonexistent wind.

Percy was bleeding on his right shoulder and was covered in the golden sand-monster guts stuff. He leaned his back on the wall and slide down, bringing his bag closer and taking out some golden-ish brown square type things and popped one in his mouth. Slowly his wounds closed up and he was getting back up from the wall, walking over to Peter, who was now awake and staring at Percy in shock.

"Come on Bugboy, we have some Avengers to untie." Percy said and walked over to us, untying me first and then Steve and so on, Thor and 'Bugboy' helped and soon everyone was out.

We all crowded around Percy like school girls at a bieber concert, ready to fire our questions at him and receive answers, because that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen.

"How did you take him down?" I asked first.

"With a sword." he said vaguely.

"Where did you learn to use it?" Natasha asked.

"At my camp." Was he always this vague? "I'm going to the pool."

"What did he mean by 'your home'?" I asked, ignoring his statement, and obviously he was ignoring mine.

"It's nothing, where's the pool?" He turned toward Steve.

"It's obviously something if he said it, that wasn't even a normal guy. What was it?" I pressed.

"A giant that hates me" He said as if it were normal thing to have giants chasing you down and fighting to the death.

"Come on, kid, I'll show you to the pool." Steve said, grabbing his shoulder, and pulling him out of the cluster of people. They headed for the elevator. This was NOT over.

**(STEVE RODGERS)**

Once I saw him shaking, I knew he had been through a lot. I remember when I first was out of the ice and the flashbacks... I wanted to just cry, but I couldn't, because I am Captain America. I had to stand tall among even strangers or they would crumble, too.

This kid was a lot like that. Trying to hold it all in, all his emotions and memories in their place. I wanted to yell at Tony then, but I knew something bad was going to happen if i didn't get Percy to the pool.

We were in the elevator when I saw the tears leaking down his face, making him look younger than he usually looked. He looked like a normal 16-17 year old, and not one that has to grow up too fast.

"He's right." I jumped when I heard that broken voice. I turned to find that it came from Percy. "I'm a lost cause."

"What? Look, what ever happened to you, you can always come back from it. That's the nice thing about life, it's filled with second chances." I said, though I couldn't tell what he was thinking about it. He was better at shielding his emotions than I thought. Like he was trained in the Red-room along with Natasha and they were emotionless buddies together.

We fell into a comfortable-ish silence until the elevator dinged.

Making sure Percy was alright, I want back upstairs to have a word with Tony about when to stop interrogating people who save you.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ha, next chapter, actually two, because I'm feeling nice.**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**(PETER PARKER)**

"You're not a bit curious in how he knows that giant...thing?" Tony huffed. Steve had just finished yelling at the millionaire playboy philanthropist for being a moronic self-centered bastard. It was quite entertaining. I would have gotten popcorn, but I didn't want to miss any of it.

"This time I'm not curious, and neither should you. This isn't SHIELD, it's a teenage boy with a world of problems." Steve said sternly. Though it wasn't the 'I'm a soldier and I'm marching on' stern. It was the 'I know what I know, and back off', sort of stern. "He's a kid, who has been through a lot."

"How do you know, because he batted his eyes at you?" Tony yelled. "The world isn't as it was back then, Cap. Children are doing more and more dangerous things at a younger age." Tony countered.

"You're paranoid." Steve huffed, and started to walk out, but then a bright light made all of us stop what we were doing. A blue-green enveloped letter floated down, and into my hands. It had neat writing on it.

_Avengers' tower_

_1645 East st,_

_TO: PETER PARKER_

_FROM:_

I looked at it oddly, not knowing what to do. I've been through a lot of weird stuff. I mean, I woke up to a teen fighting off against a giant with a sword on his own and I don't even know where the sword came from. But how where you supposed to react to a magic letter, magically appearing in front of you, with more magic, and it's addressed to... you? I did the only thing I knew what to do. I opened it.

_Be warned, the events that are about to come to past are all up to you and your team. The mist is disappearing and the world is in more danger than before. Perseus is, yet again, our only hope. He has been through too much already. Too much for such a young age. Make sure he trusts you, all of you. Make sure he tells you on his own time. It's a lot, but you must believe him. Keep him busy and train him. He does have too much power, and he wasn't trained in it that well...or at all. I wish I could help more, but I have rules too. You will understand later._

I read the letter over five times, before passing it around for the others to see. They all looked at it weirdly, until it got to Thor, who looked at it in many expressions that ranged from delight to sadness to weirdness to shock to wonder to sorrow to confusion. Then it came back to me, and I read it once more, putting it in my pocket.

"Maybe we should show Percy?" I said. "Maybe he knows who sent the letter?"

"Yeah, lets go." Clint shrugged and we all started for the elevator.

**(PERCY JACKSON)**

Once I got to the pool I jumped in and swam a few laps, that is until Steve went back into the elevator. Then I just went to the bottom and laid there, letting the memories trickle away in the calm waters of the chlorine pool.

It gave me some time to think. I was at the Avengers tower, that was pretty exciting. Annabeth and Leo had both wanted to meet Tony Stark, and now I can tell them how he really is. Jason had wanted to meet Captain America. Thalia, even though she was a huntress and had her oaths, and Will would fangirl over Hawkeye. Nico liked Natasha and Clint. Frank was more towards the hulk. Clarisse always wanted to go one on one with Thor. Hazel wanted to meet another one from her time, meaning Steve Rodgers.

She had told me that she met him back then, before she had died, and he had been frozen in the ice. She said he was nice, and his shows were weird, before he officially became Captain America.

I smiled at that thought. Leo had once ran into Tony Stark, but was in too much of a hurry to stop and help the poor scientist. Though Leo did need to get a new cup of coffee.

I smiled more, which felt good to smile again. I haven't in such a long time. I watched as the air bubbles gently floated up to the surface and broke through the water. It was so calming, that soon I had doozed off, and thank the gods it was a blank peaceful dark sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If you didn't notice there are 2 new chapters, so go back one and start from there. After this Review love like favorite follow, fan-girl about, whateves. Thank you Fisherthefish. Ps. sadly I do not (contrary to my dreams) own anything except for plot. (Makes me wanna cry sometimes, just thinking about it)**

**ON TO LA STORY...**

**CHAPTER 6:**

**(STEVE RODGERS)**

When we got to the pool we all stood there staring. It was like the physical all over again, but this was way different. At the very bottom of the pool was Percy. A limp curled up ball of Percy Jackson.

"JARVIS, how long has he been down there?" Tony said dryly. I didn't want to know the answer to that.

"About thirty minutes Sir. I believe he had fallen asleep." The British voice came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"Thir- JARVIS, no one can be underwater for thirty minutes." Tony's said. I was about to jump in but something stopped me. Why hadn't JARVIS contacted us sooner? He knew that no normal person could be under there for more than three minutes, tops. "He's dead."

"Sir, all his vitals are fine, all pointing to a deep sleep." JARVIS said, trying to sound reassuring, even though he was just an AI.

"Vitals? you must be broken?" Tony muttered irritably. "Great I've got a dead kid in my pool and I need to fix J."

"No look." Clint said, pointing to Percy's body, which had shifted to show his lowering and heightening chest, indicating he was, in fact, alive.

"B-but how?" Tony asked, dumbfounded, which was an accomplishment, because it was hard to get him like that.

"Percy is powerful." Thor nodded, grinning all the same, as if he knew that Percy could breath underwater.

"So I have a sleeping kid at the bottom of my pool, that's filled up with water, and can wield a sword, that comes out of thin air. Next thing you'll tell me is that he has a dog the size of godzilla." Tony said, sitting down on one of the benches near the edge of the pool.

"Should we get him out?" I asked, looking down at the body, that seemed to look like it glowed in the water. I noticed that the bags under his eyes had completely vanished, making him seem even younger and more carefree.

"No, not yet." Thor said. "Let us eat first, then we wake him up."

"Sounds good to me." Peter said, getting up from the bench also and walking towards the elevator and soon we were all in it and going up the floors, leaving the kid underwater.

**(PERCY JACKSON)**

I cracked open my eyes as they all left in the elevator, glad they didn't catch me awake, though I was sure they would have. I breathed in a deep sigh and swam up to the surface, coming out and changing my clothes. I didn't want to dry off just yet, even though I was more than capable to, so I let my wet hair stick to my forehead.

Sneaking to the roof wasn't too difficult. Once I got there I went right up to the edge and sat down, dangling my feet in the air, opening the box of cookies my mom gave me. This was some day, and looking at the sun sinking down onto the New York skyline was a nice, calm way to end it. The bright colors of the sunset reminded me of other sun sets, but one in particular.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_~the sun was slowly going down on Long Island sound, the wreckage of the battle and wars evident in every inch of Camp Half-blood. Annabeth was in the infirmary, and I had just escaped in, walking along the beach, thinking of all the places I have been, and survived. I didn't know how to feel. All these emotions mixing up in me. Though when I looked at the one setting sun. When I saw Apollo's chariot go away, and Artemis take his place in the sky, I knew the world, and gods were safe.~_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

I thought about the Avengers. It was different, to be looked at like a kid, and not the savior of the world and gods, and everything. I never liked it. It always made me feel queasy inside.

"You know, sitting on the roof is usually my thing." I jumped when I heard the voice behind me, but relaxed when Clint sat down next to me, looking at the fast fading sun. "You gave us quite a scare."

"Sorry." Though I obviously wasn't. I leaned my elbows on my knees and rested my head on my hands, looking at the city lights in the dark.

"Why?" It threw me off, which was happening once too many times today.

"Why, what?" I asked, looking at Clint.

"I say you shift when we thought you were dead. Why would you do that, and not just let us continue to think you're dead? Why save us from that giant thing? Why even come with us at all? You were pretty good with that sword, and it's pretty concealed, so why didn't you just fight your way out of SHIELD? Or why did you come with us so willingly at your house?" Clint asked, sitting in the same position as me.

"You wouldn't understand." I said, because I really didn't understand myself. At first I went with them, because I didn't want my mom to get hurt. Then I stayed at SHIELD, because it would look suspicious if I left. I saved them, because Polybotes wanted me, and being tortured was not my 'go to plan' when I was bored... Or maybe it was because they seemed generally like they wanted to know me, and help me? Why I moved? That was something I didn't quite understand myself. At first I thought it was because I didn't want them bothering me, but then again it could have been to tell them I was ok, and they shouldn't have to worry. Maybe it was because they were worrying that it might throw me off, yet again.

"It's because you want to tell us, but are too afraid of attachment, right?" Clint said, looking at me with those stormy grey-blue eyes, that said he knew what I was talking about, though not in the same fashion.

I kept silent, knowing what he said was true. If I made these people my friends, if they got through my barriers, then they would be in trouble, because that is all I bring. That is what I bring, trouble and pain and death, and I won't let it happen to these people, so let them think I'm mean, distant, unsocial, and mysterious, it will keep them safe.

"You know what, kid?" Clint said, looking straight into my eyes. "I like you." And that was the one thing I didn't want to hear.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello EVERYBODY, I want to say thank you for all your stuffs and stuffs. Beta-fish has pulled through and made this all good and spellered right. I'm about to go eat a samwich and then watch some moves or what-eves. Here you goooooes.**

**TO DA STORY:**

**CHAPTER 7:**

**(CLINT BARTON)**

The next few days was like a routine, and I didn't like it. I knew Percy wanted to get close to us, let us in, but then something would happen and he would distance himself off. Even Peter was having trouble getting close to him. The only one who he seemed to let in was me, for some reason.

He would sit closer to me, or he would talk more to me. It was weird, but I didn't mind. He was an alright kid, and Steve was right, he seemed to have a messed up life.

"So, bows?" He asked, looking at me gloomily as I practiced on my bow.

"Yeah, long history, but pretty good." I said, shooting another arrow, only half paying attention.

"Isn't it a little... old school. You aren't gonna go all Katniss on us and start a revolution?" He smirked, swinging his feet back and forth on the table.

"Old school? We have Captain America, you can't get more old school than that." I said, going back to my shooting, when I heard a snort. "What's so funny?"

"I fight with a sword and shield, and I swear I heard Tony mumble 'Lancelot' to me a couple of times." He said.

"True, maybe you can get more old school." I rolled my eyes, taking another shot. "What about bows? How are you with them?" I asked.

"I couldn't shoot the target if the arrow was half way through it already." He said, though something in his voice told me not to argue with his logic.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "What about throwing knives?" He raised his brow as if to say, 'really? did you not see me almost skewer Thor's ear.'

"Yeah, I'm pretty good." He said, walking over and grabbing a kitchen knife. It was left over from my meal 'Tasha decided to bring down and force me to eat.

He throw the knife and it embedded itself into the very center of the target 75-ft away from us. I looked at him incredibly. If all you known weapon nerds out there. A kitchen knife has one blade, meaning only one side is super sharp. It's unbalanced, so the cutter can have an easy up-down cutting motion on said one blade. A traditional throwing knife, is double bladed, sharp to a point (pun intended) and is as perfectly balanced as a knife can get. Even some professionals have trouble getting a spinning knife to go that far, let alone make it a dead bulls-eye.

"You're gonna catch a fish like that." Percy smirked, placing the kitchen knife back down on my plate.

"Do you have a job?" I asked, still stunned at the feat.

"Not particularly." He shrugged. "I do work at this coffee shop." He said as an afterthought.

"If SHIELD did NOT like you, you would be a real good op." I said. I set my bow down, done with the range for now.

"Cool." He seemed kind of happier today, than the last few days. As we walked out, I heard a loud bang, and Tony yelling some incoherent stuff, that made sailors weep with pride. "He's worse than Arion." I heard Percy mutter, rolling his eyes.

We headed to the kitchen to find it smoking, and a god of thunder and lightning in an apron and what looked like burnt pancake mix all over him.

"What happened?" Percy asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I tried to make cakes of the pan, and it exploded." Thor said sheepishly. "You humans and your odd cooking ways."

"Oh, well that sucks." Percy shrugged, grabbing on of the burnt pancakes that were already made and threw it in the trash, giving it evil looks. "What do you guys eat now?"

"Shawarma." Tony said, coming out of the smoke with pancake and grease all over his face.

"Shawam-what?" Percy said, looking at us with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds like some chinese dish thing?"

"It's not, it's like a rolled up, tortilla-ed sandwich. Pretty good." Tony said, smiling. Which I wouldn't be too concerned about, but this was Tony, and that smile had something behind it.

**(PETER PARKER)**

Not saying that I was jealous, but I sort of was. The one guy who spent his time up in the rafters and air vents was the only guy to get a little bit through to Percy. He was also the guy that didn't have his 'code' name made fun of.

So when we were at the Shawarma joint, I was a little surprised that Percy sat next to me. He was twitching around like crazy, making my spider-senses go nuts. He kept tapping the table, then his leg, and his foot never stopped moving. It was in some sort of pattern, and I wouldn't have noticed, if his whole tapping was in that pattern too.

"So, Percy. You know Morse code?" Natasha said, looking at his continuously tapping hands.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. A friend of mine taught me some." He said, grabbing his hand with his other, as if to make it stop.

"So, you want anything to eat?" Tony asked.

"Um, don't have any money, sorry." He looked down sheepishly. Really? He was living with a billionaire. Sometimes, I don't pay.

"Nah, it's ok. I've got it." Tony said, waving over the waiter. "16 number 5s." Tony said. It was the usual we got. 2 for each, and who ever didn't finish was the other's free game. Sometimes it feels like the Hunger Games, especially when Natasha and Clint go full out with weapons and spy/ninja moves.

The food was really good, but I realized (about halfway through my first) that Percy was looking a bit green. To my surprise he only ate a fourth of the sandwich rap.

"You ok, kid?" I asked, sure he was only a few years younger than me, but apparently that was what everyone was calling him. He did look a year younger than he was. "You don't seem so hot."

"'m fine. just ate too much." He muttered, glaring weakly at his food.

"Kid, I know you have been pulling surprises out of your arse, but you hardly ate anything." Tony pointed out. I had to admit that he was right. Though there was no messing around with the green shade Percy's face had acquired.

Suddenly the kid got up and ran through the dinner going out the door. I looked at the others, and we all slowly got up, grabbed our stuff, and left. Tony (of course) paid, and was just coming out, when we saw Percy look out into an alleyway, that golden dust covering him again, and his face covered in sweat and exhaustion.

"I think..." He would have crashed down if I hadn't had such good reflexes.

"We should get back." Natasha said. Steve grabbed Percy from me, and we all headed back to the tower. And even unconscious, Percy was twitching. Well, he did say he had ADHD.

**(BRUCE BANNER)**

I was a Doctor, and that could mean many things. This time I was one of science and medicine. Percy was yet again on the medical table, unconscious, and I was (once again) wondering how the hell he got all those scars.

I was also putting some of that golden dust under some microscopes, it seemed important. That monster, Polybotes, was from Greek mythology (I double checked just to be sure) and he had turned into dust when Thor and Percy struck at the same time.

Percy also said something about 'only a god and a demigod working together can kill a gaint'. If that's true, that would make Thor the demigod, or would it make Percy the demigod? This was all too confusing. There was a possibility that Percy said it to throw us off his trail. He could be just a regular mutant. Just to be sure I also took a sample of his blood, to look at it more thoroughly.

"Please? No." Percy started to toss and turn, muttering those words every few seconds. His heart rate was steadily getting faster. "Get out. G-get out. No, please."

"Percy..." I said uncertainly, reaching out to wake him up. Though when I touched him, his skin was burning hot. "Wake up."

"GET..." He yelled, and shot up in the bed, his eyes starting to glow slightly. "OUT!" Water Lines broke and Percy's eyes were the only thing that held light. Luminous green orbs blazed through the falling water, and then they were out. As fast as it happened it ended.

The rest of the team was beside me, helping me up. I was soaking wet, sputtering the rest of the water out of my lounges. I looked over and saw that Percy was back to laying on the table, looking comatose, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was for a few days.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asked.

"Something... big."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well chapter 8, it's the next chapter. Srry if it's a little BLAH and boring, but it will make the story easierierier for me to write and make things make since for you guys. Beta-fish thnxs**

**I love all your reviews, makes me wanna write more, (and PERCABETH101 sometimes pressure is good)**

**{****Veronicamarcallouzada...ME everytime i see good story}**

**[****Aviendhaphiragon...I LOVE YOUR REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSS ( i know a review for a review, weird huh?]**

**And to the rest, because I'm know not everyone reads these things, I really really really really love reviews. (PS. I won't do this often, but it might happen again(*shruggs)**

**(PSSSS. I don't own PJO or Avengers, and I have not seen A:AoU, so I swear if anyone trys to give me spoillers, my sister has already told me them allllll (*Grumps around, flicking her off*)**

**ON TO STORIA-THE LAND OF STORIES-**

**CHAPTER 8:**

**(PERCY JACKSON)**

I should have known to eat less. A few cookies, I can handle, but huge wrapped sandwiches? They were the size of a Denny's omelet, but was stuffed more.

As I ran out to puke my guts out in the alleyway, I heard a low growl. Hell hound. They always made me a bit sad to kill. Mrs. O'leary was so nice, granted she had been trained like that. I still can't stop feeling bad, until they started attacking me, or some other person. It was an easy kill, this one is not as smart as the others. And when I reunited with the Avengers, I collapsed. The great Percy Jackson is winded after taking out a hell hound. Granted I was feeling feverish, but still.

That's when the dream started, and I say dream, because it wasn't the usual nightmare. This was in friendly territory.

"Dad?" I raised my eyebrow, looking at him. His salt and pepper hair showing he was about mid 30 (thousand) years old. His bermuda shorts and fishing hat were the same as ever.

"Good, I was starting to think you would have forgotten about me." He smirked, coming over and ruffling my hair. Weird, I know, but it was better than a hug, too much contact.

"So, you wanted me?" I would have face palmed, if he wasn't right there. Of course he wanted me, he did summon me. "Yes." The grave look in his eyes told me it was important and involved me.

"The mist is disappearing. When Gaea rose, even for that short time, an internal fire had caught on to the mist, slowly burning it away. And soon it will be almost impossible to hide our secret. The mortal group, the Avengers, you will need to share your past with them. Sooner than later. I hoped it could have been prevented, but there is a much bigger threat rising, and with the mist disappearing, we will need all the help we can get." His face was stoic, calm even, but there was something behind his eyes. And if I hadn't been through Tartarus, and seen the stuff that I did, I wouldn't have caught it.

"So I'll have to become a spandex wearing superhero?" I said, hoping to take some edge off. It was through dream -skyping, but I still could feel his unease.

"Preferably not. I'm with you on most of your decisions, but I never liked wetsuits myself." Poseidon's eyes crinkled at the edges with mirth.

"Yeah, didn't think so." I gave a uncertain chuckle. "It's Tartarus, isn't it?"

"Sadly. The demigods are preparing on their end, it is up to you to get the mortals on track and trained." Then he vanished in a swirl of saltwater, leaving me no room to argue.

"Thanks, not like I wanted to seem normal anyways." I huffed, but then sucked the air back in as an evil bone cracking laugh swept over me.

"You were never normal, my pet. Come home, and we will make you what you want to be." Tartarus.

**(PETER PARKER)**

The whole building shook violently, making Clint and I fall from the ceiling/rafters. When the shaking stopped, we all met up in the team room, only to find Percy (who was unconscious) and Bruce (who was with Percy on a lower level) missing.

"JARVIS, what the hell was that?" Tony yelled to his AI.

"It was down in R+D, medic." JARVIS said, not really answering the question, but it was enough for now.

"That's where Banner and Jackson are." Steve said, leading the way to the elevator, that went on a totally different power grid, so if something was wrong with down stairs, it would still be working. We found Bruce sputtering on the ground (luckily not a green rage monster {as Tony likes to call him}), glancing worried looks at Percy, who looks more unconscious, probably comatose, than before.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asked again.

"Something...big." Banner said, shooting Percy a concerned look. "Get him up stairs and away from this mess. I'll see what I can do up there." This place was a complete mess. I was surprised the walls had held, there were holes out of the wall, around the whole room. And water was still draining out a broken window, going to the streets below, falling on some poor pedestrians.

"Let's get him out of here, and then we can start on this." Captain said, going over to the rag doll of one Percy Jackson. Though before he could touch him, Percy jolted upright, a feral growl came from him.

"meínoun píso̱!" Percy yelled in some other language.

"Woah, woah. Percy, stand down." Captain said. "It's us. it's Steve, and Peter, and Tony, and Banner, and Clint, and Natasha, so just calm down." This seemed to work. His eyes looked more aware of his surrounding, and his body did go a little lax.

"Ow." He fell back on to the table with a hmph. "What happened to this place, looks like a hurricane had fun."

"I don't know, you tell us. Are you some kind of mutant, because there is no way some accident can get you that powerful at Waterbending." Tony said.

"What? Oh gods...stupid...freakin...AH." He yelled, passing around.

"So should we call that mutant school, tell them they have a rogue, or are you going to explain what happened?" Tony asked. He looked pretty mad, seeing as this is his tower.

"I'm not a mutant..." He huffed. "...But I don't know if I can tell you, because if I do, then I would have to explain my past." He walked away, leaving us in the middle of a broken lab, dripping with water.

Suddenly there was a beep. It was the DNA reader. I walked over and grabbed the small sheet of paper that popped out of it.

"Guess, I know what he is." I said, looking wide eyed at the piece of paper.

"What?" Banner said, coming up beside me.

"He's impossible." I said, setting down the paper, that said he only had half his DNA helix, for the rest to see.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, I KNOW it's late, and I blame school, I hate it, it gets in the way of EVERYTHING. My beta AND I had exams, and it was all really horrible.**

**Thank you for your reviews, I wanted to do another review thing, but then there where too many, though (Axel, I swear, every one spells like that. Just saying)**

**LOVE YOU MEH PEEPS**

**ON TO STORHA:**

**CHAPTER 9:**

**(PERCY JACKSON)**

Should I...Should I not? I had to laugh, if only flowers grew in the streets of New York, and maybe then I would have my answer. I know I shouldn't have left the tower, but I needed some fresh air, that wasn't on top of the roof or leaning out the window.

"Heard you were with the mightiest heroes." I looked up to see Nico leaning against an alley entrance, smirking at me.

"Heard you got a boyfriend." I smirked back.

"Yeah." His face got so red faster than Apollo, I had to laugh. He was the only one that didn't try to be gentle with me for he has seen some worst things than me, but since he was grabbed pretty soon after his entrance, he didn't get the full mental breakdown combo.

"You -uh- wanted to see me?" I raised my eyebrow. He had gotten taller, or maybe because of my dip in the styx, I had stopped growing, that he seemed taller. Will was a good influence too, making him be more social and more out in the sun, giving him his olive skin back.

"Yeah, camp isn't the same without you. Everyone is dull and boring. They think you completely snapped, went off your rocker. Everyone is freaking out, because their leader has disappeared, and some jerk is spreading rumors about you." Nico said, glaring at the ground. He was always a little brother to me, and it seemed that he looked up to me as a big-brother too (after the whole, I used to like-like you, but now I don't and I'm going out with Will, son of Apollo, thing).

"Don't worry kiddo, uncle Perce was just kindly put with babysitters by the government." I said.

"You take Super-nanny to a whole new level." Nico smirked.

"There's this actual guy who is addicted to Super-nanny. He used it on me a couple times, because I wouldn't give Tony his tool-thingy-ma-doohickey back." I said. "So how is everyone at camp?"

"Good, Annabeth is angry that you haven't IM'ed her yet. Leo is jealous that you won't IM Annabeth so you can tell him all about the Stark Tower. And everyone else is going about their normal days." Nico shrugged.

Right, Jason would spend a few months putting up shrines of different degrees in one camp, and then go to the other and do the samething. Hazel, Frank and Reyna practically run the Roman camp. Piper is either messing around with Jason, or putting a better name to the Aphrodite cabin. Leo actually has is own little mechanic shop with Calypso in the city, which I might visit it later. And Annabeth is finishing the Roman aspects of Olympus and looking into Colleges for herself. I was going to go too, but then shit hit the fan. Hera kidnapped me, the war, and apparently I'm a Junior, because I missed last year, so college is out of the question.

"So, yeah. I've got to go. Not everyone can live off of a millionaire." Nico smirked and melted into the shadows.

"Schist, my job." I groaned, knowing I was probably fired for not going in for a full week. That's my fault for having PTSD, and a deity attacking my mind.

**line break**

When I got back to the tower, with the last check I was getting from that coffee shop in my pocket, I was greeted by Clint grabbing my ear and pulling me to the couch setting me down.

"DON'T EVER GO LIKE THAT AGAIN" Tony yelled, smacking me over the head, so much for him being laid back.

"What was that all about?" I asked, rubbing my now throbbing ear.

"The government and SHIELD wants you, So you can't just go skipping through the fields." Steve scolded. Wow, so maybe super-heroes could seem like mother-hens.

"What a guy can't get some air without a bunch of people breathing down his neck? Gods, I was just talking to my cousin, and getting fired from my job." I said, glaring at the super-heroes, some of them even flinching back a bit.

"And is that cousin from your mother's or father's side? If you even have a father." Tony said.

"Of course I have a dad, i couldn't be here if I didn't." I pointed out. Peter walked over to me, and handed me a slip of paper with difficult and scientific wordings. I took it from him and started reading. The words twirled around the paper and just before they settled down in a way I could make sense of them, I gave up. Usually I don't give up on things, but reading, yeah, that's on a whole other level than your common demigod eating monster, or vengeful god/titan/giant. Peter seemed to notice the giving up frown on my face and took the paper from me.

"It says you only have your mother's DNA, no trace of your father's, since only half of your double helix is present." Peter said, pointing at random jibberish.

"Well, I really like my mom." I said cheekily.

"Just tell us who you are." Clint said, exasperated with the games I was playing. I guess I put it on for as long as I could. I opened my mouth to speak, but then a red blazing sound reverberated through the tower.

"Dang, the Avenger signal." Peter huffed. "Come on Kid, you aren't getting out of our sight just yet, and I heard you are a pretty good fighter."

"What?" I asked, seeing everyone else start to rush in different directions.

"Do you have a suit?" Steve stopped in front of me, clad in his Captain America outfit, shield and all.

"Um, no." I said.

"He needs a way of hiding his identity." Peter said.

"We don't." Clint pointed between him and Natasha.

"Yeah well Natasha doesn't care, and you wear shades." Peter pointed out.

"How about this?" I ran to my room, grabbed sunglasses, a hat and a jacket that was slightly too big for me. Throwing the sunglasses and hat on, and flipping up my hood, you couldn't see much of my face.

"You look like a Justin Bieber wannabe with black hair." Clint smirked.

"That can be my code name...The Belieber." I joked as everyone, but Thor, and Tony who was in his Iron-man suit, loaded onto the Quinjet.

"Nah, your code name is...The Kid." Clint said, and they all agreed.

At least I wasn't wearing spandex.

**(THOR)**

**[because I was asked to]**

I was very excited to see the faces my Midgardian friends would make as _THE_ Perseus Hero of Olympus tells of who he is. He should not be afraid to tell them of his grand heritage, but there are odd rules here upon Midgard.

For an oath upon the river of Styx, I could not tell my fellow teammates about their rules, so I have to wait for the hero to tell, but he seems reluctant. He keeps talking about how his past is bad, but I do not understand. When the All father told us about the grand hero of Midgard and his prophecy, there were not many people who were interested in other things than Perseus Jackson, hero of the gods.

The last time I was at Asgard, none seemed to want to talk about the hero anymore. I was too busy to ask the All father about the recent tales. The last I heard was the Olympian Queen Hera, and her counterpart Juno, had switched the two great heroes from their camp. Only the noble Jason was at the greek camp, and Perseus was in a great slumber with the Wolves of Rome.

There is something in Perseus's eyes, something evil and on the verge of breaking, like the fragile Midgardian glass. His power is stronger than the All father could have predicted. Though he looks too skinny. The scars on his back are clearly of monsters doing, but there was nothing in his past doing to bring him these.

Though when the warning alarm for the Avengers screamed through the building, I knew it would be a while to get this opportunity again, Perseus was blocked off, almost as bad as Natasha and Clint, maybe even more.

I was already at the battle zone when I saw the Captain and Spiderman jump out of the Quinjet (as they call it in Midgardian). The rest usually wait until Hawkeye lands it, so it took me by surprise when another body fell from the jet.

A river exploded outwards, creating a grand wave, and meeting the figure, catching him. He rode the wave to shore, taking out whatever came his way.

"Damn, Kid,Watch it. You almost gave Clint a heart attack." The Blackwidow's voice came through the small communication device in my ear.

"Shouldn't a super spy be able to handle this much?" He smiled at them, quite cheekily if I do say so myself, and was returned with a glare that killed most Midgardians.

I acknowledge his code name is 'Kid', though it is a shame that a great hero such as Perseus has to hide behind a name. Although, it is necessary. Names hold great power after all.

"Not funny." Hawkeye finally said as he landed the Quinjet and walked out with the Black Widow and Banner. "Cap, what's the plan?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N. I can explain, my beta had a life (*shiver shiver*) and couldn't get to do this, then she/he (what ever they are?) was away from internet…the horror, so I had to go through this, if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, I did go through it with google-docs, so I blame the computer, or I meant to do it (or I just really suck at spelling it didn't give me the right word) so thank and here is your story, it won't be as long as the next time…**

**HIER IST DIE GESCHICHTE**

**(Here is the story {German style})**

**CHAPTER 10:**

**(MORTAL'S POV)**

_BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BE-_

I groaned as I got out of bed, looking at the clock, 5am, and started to get ready. I tied my frizzy red hair, that I can never get a hang of, and tried to conceal my bright orange, annoying, freckles with some make-up. I grab some breakfast and my school bag. I mean, it was a Saturday, so there was no school, obviously. Though I did have work, a college loan wasn't going to pay itself off.

I worked at Stark Industries, the main HQ, assistant to Pepper Potts herself. Though I didn't like most people there, and Potts annoyed me, with her 'too kind too care' attitude, and she _always_ had a smile on her face, it was quite annoying. I couldn't complain, because it was a good paying job, and I _needed_ that loan paid off soon. I was a straight A student ever since 6th grade, and I even got to finish high school few years early. So college was a bit fun, except for the people. It was full of nerds and dorks, and the Athletes were nerds and dorks too, unless they were in the higher-years, and they didn't talk to anyone in a lower year. It was stupid, but no way in hell I was going to be on the streets.

I went into Sheetz to grab some coffee, because Starbucks was _always_ crowded, and the people working were s_ooooo_ slow. It was annoying, aggravating, and stressful. Plus Sheetz made pretty good cappuccinos too. Picking up a bag of gummy bears and paying for the make shift breakfast I headed for Stark Towers.

I buzzed in and was instantly crowded by other workers. Shoving my way through the front desk, and hoping the elevator wasn't as crowded as usual I headed up to the 86th floor, four floors below the Avenger's HQ. We never really saw them down at Stark Industries. There were secret elevators and exits that they took, but still it was annoying. There was always banging and explosions coming from above. Sometimes we could hear them yelling like children about stupid stuff. And when their jet took off it _always _shook the building.

Breathing in a deep breath, like my anger management therapist said to do, I walked into the perky CEO's office. She sometimes would come in later than me, or sometimes not at all, but there were always things I had to do. There was always a list on her deck, as if she snuck in here at the middle of the night and put it there, just for me. Though once in a while when she was busy with her boyfriend, Tony Stark, she would forget to place a list and I would have to call her, which was annoying, because her voice was too peppy for mornings.

Today she was typing away on her laptop, and talking on the phone. The person on the other side seemed to be angry at her for some reason, because she was scowling at her half empty cup of coffee (and don't give me that 'or is it half full' bull, it's _always_ half empty, now shut up.)

Placing the phone down and giving a little huff, she looked up to see me.

"Oh. Good morning." She said, smiling. I grunted a reply, not caring if it sounded mean or not. "Well, here are something you can do." She hands me a neatly written list of random things the whole building needs.

I look for the easiest thing to start out with, seeing that the engineering nerds need a new hydroelectric-thingy-machine, I started there. Walking out of the office and back to the probably crowded elevator, I wondered if it would be easier to take the stairs 14 stories down.

My day had been pretty normal, meaning I was scowling at everyone who glanced at me, and I was only half way through the stupid list. Even though it was only lunch, I was ready to go home. Then the whole building shacks violently. It wasn't the Quinn-jet taking off, it was like its own personal earthquake. After a second it stops, and I can see water falling to the ground from a higher floor. _Looks like the water is out._

I have to go back down a few floors, so deciding that the elevator was out, I had to take the steps, luckily it was only four floors down. The whole building was a maze, and it took about seven minutes, three circles around, and asking two people direction, and I finally found the stairs.

Walking down lazily, counting the steps as I go, because I needed to calm myself before taking to the computer geeks, I was ran over by a guy my age. He seemed to be in his own world, jogging down the stairs. He had a sheet of sweat over him, as if he came from on of the top floors.

"Sorry." He stopped and helped me up. He had unnaturally big green eyes, and black messy hair, as if he just woke up from sleeping on a table. He was tall-ish, and had sun kissed skin. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it right now, probably those weird water-dorks on the swim team or something.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, wondering which floor he came from. Maybe he came from three floors up and is just an un-athletic dork like the rest of them.

"Uh, 94, I think, maybe 95?" He looked up the middle of the stair well as if he could remember that way. I looked at him as if he was crazy. Floors 90 to 110 were where the Avengers staid and _no_ one went up there, unless they wanted to die.

"_What_ were you doing up there?" I asked, but he was already a few floors below. I shrugged it off as him joking around and continued my descent.

That evening the stupid shack of the building signaling the Avengers left for their battle with some unknown thing attacking the city. It was the norm now a-days and I wasn't one to go out and watch the battle. Though, today the battle came in here.

A few grey-ish blobs of oozing goo waddled into the tower, and gathered everyone to one room, shooting them with vaporizing guns if they didn't comply. So now we were gathered in the lobby, crowded around, and having to listen too their weird language, giving each other orders.

After a few minutes, sounds of battle wafting in here, and explosions rattling the tower, three people jumped from the roof. How they got there was beyond me, seeing as the whole room was guarded.

One was Spider-man, another was Hawkeye, and then the last on was someone who I've never seen before. Spider-man shot his webs at a few, wrapping them up to mobility. At the same time Hawkeye shot arrows at them with accuracy, killing a bunch, before running out of weapons. (Shows you how well fighting with stupid bows and arrows really is.) The new guy pulled out a sword from no-where and started to slice throw the goo-monsters. It happened so fast that one moment we were captives, and another there was nothing around but piles of goo.

Then a goo-monster came from the shadows, Spider-man shot his webs, but it was too late. The monster shot a ball of grey goo at the new person, and it hit his left calf, making him fall to the ground in pain.

"Kid." Hawkeye yelled, looking over at the younger man. What kind of code-name was that anyways?

Since it was over, I could have a better look at the seemingly new member of the Avengers. His face was covered by a hat, sunglasses and a hood, making him look like a thug-wannabe. He clutched his leg and grunt incoherently. A few minutes later he stumbled up, shaking his leg, as if it had only fell asleep.

"What was that? 7th time? What is up with them attacking me?" He huffed.

"The Sea Prince is good prize for our master." Another goo monster stepped out of a different corner. "And now we know who he is." Its raspy voice surprised me, the others didn't speak English, or earth?

Another shot happened and it hit 'The Sea Prince' in the chest, red goo spread, making him collapse, but not before the goo monster died. Spider-man ran up to the teen, but for some reason he couldn't pick him up. Spider-man tapped his ear and then swung out of the window, _freaking leaving_ the guy there.

Hawkeye did the same thing, also leaving the guy with a few words, then disappearing into the chaos outside in the streets.

**CHAPTER 10-PART TWO**

**(STEVE ROGERS)**

"Cap what's the plan?" Clint asked, as the others joined around me. I looked around to see what we were even fighting. They were grey embodiments of goo, with some sort of guns, and the bullets would instantly vaporize people, not good.

"Hawk, you and Spidey are on roof duty. Natasha and I are on the ground, Thor try to cantain them, round them up, and block them off with your thunder. Stark, help Thor. And Kid, now is a good time to use those powers of yours, help out where you can. Do you have any weapons?" I asked. He pulled out a pen and twirled it around, his eyes dodging everywhere.

"I may have a few trick up my -Ah." He yelled, collapsing to the ground, a blob thing had hit his leg with something else. Though a few seconds later Percy was back on his feet, rising his hand and the fire hydrant exploded, killing the thing instantly. "Damn thing."

"And Bann- Hulk." I said, realizing Banner had already changed when Percy fell. "Smash." And the usual creepy smile formed on the green beast's face as he started destroying everything in his path.

It was all chaos from there. I could only get glimpses at my team-mates as we started to take down the army. Natasha was darting back and forth through the streets, killing all she could. Tony blew up quiet a lot with his suit, almost as bad as Thor and his lightning. The plan was working. I glanced around for Percy. His lips where pursed in annoyance, though he had a personal hurricane around him. The monsters seemed to be attracted to him. They didn't get too far, thanks to Hawkeye and Spider-man.

I turned back to my lot and swung my shield, knocking them down and going to the next round.

**(NATASHA ROMANOUF)**

I glanced over at Steve as he took out a whole lot of goo-goblins (Stark made up the name, not me) with his shield. I turned and fired off a few rounds, never missing the things and watching them as they melted into a gooey mess on the ground.

Flipping around, I kicked another in its face, my foot sinking half way in before I ripped it out, taking half of its face. The thing fell to the ground like the others. Quickly killing a few more, I glanced at my teammates. They were doing pretty well, but Percy's hurricane was slowing down, and the monsters started to get a little over whelming. Aiming I took a few out, and went back to the ones I had.

**(CLINT BARTON)**

I was busy making sure Percy didn't get too overwhelmed. He used his water powers and sword with expertise, killing more than I would have thought. Though more came, and with Spidey on a different roof, we took out the ones advancing on the already too big group.

I looked up and watched as Thor let down an arch of lightning, creating a ring around our battle. It was going faster than before with the help of Percy. Also they seemed to want him for some reason. Then I heard Percy curse in some other language. Looking down, I say that he was laying on the ground clutching his leg again. Like the first time, he was up in a few seconds (though this one took a little longer) and continued fighting.

"Tony, there is a small group on East street near the tower, torch them up." I said into my com.

**(TONY STARK)**

Zooming towards East Street, I killed a few that were flanking around Percy. The kid was insane with his powers and abilities. I couldn't wait to see what he could do up close and not fighting goo-goblins.

Clint was right there were quiet a few that had stationed around my ("the teams") tower. I sent out the flares to get their attentions and then blew them up. Zooming back to the battle I passed by Thor, who kept them netted in with his lightning, knocking the ones, who go to close, out with his hammer, turning them into mashed potatoes.

**(THOR)**

The man of iron zoomed by me as I let the goblins of goo taste lightning. Arching Mjolnir up into the sky and calling onto the lightning, I fried the goo goblins to dust. **(A/N. yes I know it is only a sentence, it took me almost 30 minutes to create, damn Thor and his stupid wording.)**

**(HULK)**

Goo-things smash. It is good to smash. Hulk smash lots. Banner no smash, so Hulk helps him. Team no smash. Team helps Hulk smash. Smash with team. New man-child on team. Man-child is good at smashing. Hulk not like when man-child get hurt. Hulk smash harder when man-child get hurt.

**(PETER PARKER)**

I really liked fighting with the Avengers. I mean, street crime was one thing, but this was a whole new ball game. It was so fun too, because I could finally test these electric webs out that I have been working on for a while.

The goo goblins kept coming at Percy, as if they had some grudge against him or something. Clint and I were doing our bust, but once in a while one would shot the kid in the leg, making him crumple to the ground. Each time took him longer to recuperate. I wanted to know how he did it too. One moment he was half-cursing half-jibbrish-ing into our comms, and the next he was back up and fighting like a demon on steroids.

I shot another electrified web, zapping the crap out of a whole line of them. I looked around and realized it was all over, everyone was either dead, or ran.

"Spidey, the whole tower is infested. Want to help exterminate?" Percy's voice came through the coms. Wow, this kid was either naturally witty, or he was holding that one in for a while. "You too Hawkeye."

**(PERCY JACKSON)**

I really wasn't having a good time. First monsters try to take of Manhattan again. It's like this place has a 'HELLO ALL ENEMIES OF ANYONE, WE ARE GOOD PLACE TO TAKE OVER' neon flashing sign over it. I growled as another goo-what ever Tony called them, shot my leg. It was like they were obsessed with my legs. I know Annabeth keeps telling me that they look really good, but doesn't mean they need to be shot at.

Pain coursed through my body, but willing the water around me to at least mask the pain, I got up and continued to fight.

Soon it was all over, or so I thought. I looked around. I was on East Street, right n front of the Avenger's tower. How I got there, I have no idea. I peaked in on a hunch. It was full of slime-savages (ha beat that Stark) and workers of Stark Industries.

"Spidey, the whole tower is infested. Want to help exterminate?" I absentmindedly, looking for away in. "You too, Hawkeye."

We all got to the vents on the bottom floor. Don't ask me how, I'm still working that out too. There were tons in the room, all glaring at their hostages.

"Ok on three." Clint said, holding up a hand and counting down. When the last finger went down we jumped, landing in front of the goo-things. Acting quickly we took them out. When that was down, another came out of the shadows and shot me in the leg again. I was freaking getting tired of this. It was bull schist. "Kid!"

"What was that? 7th time? What is up with them attacking me?" I huffed in irritation. The thing was dead already so the new raspy voice made us turn to see yet another one. Where in Hades are they coming from?

"The Sea Prince is good prize for our master. And now we know who he is." It said, grinning at me. He shot a red slim ball, and this time it hit my chest, at least it was different.

Cold-hot pain spread through my body, though this time I didn't pass out, thank the gods.

I gasped in air when the pain stopped and found myself in the lobby, looking around to make sure this was safe, and not a weird trap. I swam to the top, to come face to face with a red haired girl with neon orange freckles.

"Nancy?"

**A/N. Review if you remember who that is (person's name in quotation just above this authors note). Who do you think the mortal was? Why do you think I put that part in there? What should I do to this story (even though I have most of it planned out, I still want yo input).**

**Help wanted, I am in need of a new (possible temporary, but maybe not) Beta, please review it into the reviews and I will PM you with an answer, thank you, and read on. ;P**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Long time no see. I had a writer block, and then Beta-fish (who is back, so there is no new beta, so sorry if you wanted too be it for this story) forgot her email password, but I'm not blaming her. And then I went on surprise camping trip for like four days with my fam in the moutains. And yes it was Nancy Bobofit (on the bottom will explain who she is or you could look it up) Oh, I also spell-checked the first chapter, nothing different, but the words are spelt correctly.**

**for the long awaited and such...**

**HERE IS THE STORY (jazz hands)**

**CHAPTER 11:**

**(CLINT BARTON)**

We had to leave Percy there, because Steve said there was something more important, and Percy was in no condition of getting up and fitting. We went to the debris filled streets, not too far from the tower. Our team were all looking up at the sky.

I glanced up as well, seeing a giant purple face floating around, obscuring the sun a little. He gave a sadistic smile as Thor growled out his name.

"Thanos, stop this madness. You tried to take over Midgard once, and you will not succeed this time either. Your thirst for power will not be quenched here, not while I and my comrades protect it."

"Thor, son of Odinson, have you not been blinded by something here, too? You come here as an invader as well. The times of old still hold to this world. A son of old is in your tower now, and he is attracting monsters as we speak. I have seen the place he fears, and it has told me whispers of the raw power that the child holds, too scared to unleash it." Thanos said, my blood ran cold as an image of Percy went up beside the head. The Kid's eyes glowing green, light - like ribbons - spiraled out of him, wrapping around his arms in some kind of Kida Nedakh/Avatar mix. When the light subsided bodies laid at his feet, dead. "He is power. Born with a gift not anyone would understand. And with that I will take Earth as my own."

The purple head vanished with a bark of laughter. Thor looked ready to murder someone, and I didn't blame him.

"What do we do now?" We all jumped and spun around to see Percy, a gash across his stomach, but he didn't seem too upset about it. Even though he did look uneasy about something else.

"You were meant to stay at the tower." I stated calmly.

"Like the floating plume said, I attracted monster. I needed to go before Mortals got too traumatized." Percy laughed.

"Can you please explain things now?" Peter, and Tony, whined.

"If I have to." Percy sighed. "Let's go to the tower. out of public." Tony clapped his hands together in a win, having an 'off to steal yo girl (and get dim juicy secrets)' gleam to his eyes. I almost started to feel sorry for making Percy do this, almost.

**(STEVE ROGERS)**

_'There is only one god, ma'am.'_ That was what I said when Natasha told me Thor was 'practically a god'. But as Percy explained who he really was, I tried not to throw my teachings and religion out the window.

"To put it simply, your dad is Poseidon, who is the Greek god of the seas. You are the hero of Olympus because of a prophecy, and you saved the world by winning a war, and then found a Roman camp, like your Greek camp, and went on another prophesied quest to save the world by winning yet another war, right?" Bruce said, struggling to wrap his head around the whole thing. At least I wasn't the only one. I think only Thor truly understood Percy, but I had a feeling he had prior knowledge, call it a hunch.

"I don't think there is a way to put it simply, but yeah. I'm the 'most powerful demigod in centuries', or that's what my friends say at least." I could tell that Percy was sort of down playing his power, like he seemed to do every time it came up.

"But why are you so powerful?" Clint asked. "I get that you are the son of the 'one of the eldest gods', or whatever you said. But Thanos also said you had more power, like something was enhancing it."

"I don't know why, but it's something the plume and Tar- The Pitt wants." Percy paled at the interrupted name. Something bad happened there, but he hadn't told us yet. "And they will do anything to get it." He huffs a small chuckle, as if he had heard this from somewhere.

"How do we find out what it is?" Tony asked. "I mean, you must have some memory of getting something that made you all powerful."

"Thanos said I was born with it, so no memory. But I do know a daughter of Athena that might be able to help." Percy smirked, digging out a golden coin the size of a girl-scout cookie.

**(PERCY JACKSON)**

Maybe doing the Iris message in front of the Avengers wasn't such a good idea. I couldn't even get one word in before Tony and Peter was blabbing about the science and tech that probably went in this, and Steve looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Thor was praising Annabeth on the two wars, like he did to me. Bruce was doing the same as Tony, but in a calmer-less crazy manner. Clint and Natasha were scooping out the mist image. And Annabeth gave me an amused look like 'this is what you get for not IM-ing me sooner'.

As they pushed me aside to look at the 'rainbow-phone (as Tony likes to call it) I thought about what happened after Clint and Peter left me.

_/FLASHBACK\\\_

To see Nancy, my sixth grade nightmare, in the lobby of Stark Towers, maybe the oddest thing I could think of happening. I mean out of all the people it could have been, it just had to be the klepto-maniac who stuck peanut butter-ketchup sandwich wads in my best friend's hair. The fates must hate me.

Luckily before the silence would consume us, a 'tsk-tsk' came from the door, making both of us turn our heads. A woman with soft blue skin and a red snake tail slithered toward us through the doorway. (My ADHD mind sidetracking and musing over how almost every woman-monster had to have some sort of snake element to them.) She glared at as through insane glazed eyes.

"Children all alone, one of man, and one of more." She hissed, liking her lips as she came closer. "Ahhhh Son of seas, I have heard so much of you. My master sends his regards, your home is coming." She let out a hissing laugh, which sent goose-bumps shivering down my back.

"And you are?" I asked, she didn't look like an ordinary Dracaena, who had two snake trunks as legs. She looked more agile and insane.

"I am Lamia, the child devourer, fear me, children." She licked her lips and slithered closer.

Nancy was staring wide-eyed at the demon snake-lady, and I didn't blame her. It was probably terrifying, but I've been through worse, and this was like walking in the park - park infested by kid-eating demons - but park no less. "Stay back." I warned. Even though I hated Nancy back then, people change...right? "Whatever happens, don't do anything stupid." Just as I said that La-mama, or what ever her name is, charged at me, right into my sword, stabbing her in the gut and turning her into dust. Was it more, or do these monsters get more and more dense. I almost felt sorry for her, it was sad.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled, marching up to me like she was some sort of god. "You can't just come here and save people like that. Bet this was some kind of rouse to get the Avengers' attention. You're low. Risking _my_ life so you can try to get a -" Or maybe people don't change.

"Well bye." I said and ran off to find my friends.

_/END OF FLASHBACK\\\_

I guess while I was thinking Thor and everyone else (but mostly Thor) explained to Annabeth what had happened, with Polybotes and the Plume-face, I mentioned something about La-mama, and the impending war that seemed to center around me, once again.

"So research? And maybe your mom would know something. I'll tell Chiron about the mist, though he might already know. He's been acting odd lately. Oh and Leo still wants to meet Iron-man." Annabeth said.

"I can go see my mom soon, and I may need Leo's help with something, so that's two down, the rest is up to you, Wise girl." I smirked, making her cheeks go slightly pink as she smiled, waving her hand through the mist after a good-bye and don't do anything stupid.

"Well, today has been something else." Peter said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "I'm going to hit the hay. See you guys tomorrow." And with that we all drifted off to our different sleeping quarters, but something told me tonight was going to be anything _but_ good.

**A/N: So Nancy is that jerk who through peanutbutter ketchup sandwitch wads at Grover and was Percy's arche-nemosis in Yancy Acadimy before he knew about Demi-gods. She was also the first one she used his powers on, but didn't see it because of rage? or something. You will find out why she is important later in the story, hopefully you will understand then (or not?)**

**Please go to my profile after this and vote on my vote-y thing, because I want to know (though I will finish this story before starting the one you will vote on. please**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I want to cry. My flash-drive that had all my chapters and fanfic and MY LIFE (sad life I know) broke. Luckily I only had chapter 13 done, but I had other things on there, like more fanfiction that I was starting or had ideas about, and stuff. I'm sad, but that won't stop me. I won't let the loss stop me from writing this, and stuff. So I will continue and I will finish this in memory of Flashy ( yes I named my flash-drive) On that HAPPY note...**

**The story is served...**

**CHAPTER 12:**

**(PERCY JACKSON)**

_"When will we rule the world?" The purple head guy said into the darkness, "when will the power-stone be ours, when will the litle one break?"_

_"All in good time, Thanos. I did not tell you these things to get you complaining about time. It will be ours all in good time." That voice, ancient, sent goosebumps shivering down my back, it rang in my ears a thousand time, and I couldn't get it out. This was Tartarus, he was in with Thanos. Well I already knew that._

_"How does one break the sea?" Thanos asked._

_"Bt breakiing those around him. Wouldn't you agree, sea prince?" Suddenly the darkness was staring at me, changing the scene._

_I was standing in a battle field. The golden dust of monsters stained by the red blood of fallen heroes. Everyone was exhausted, but fought on with all they had, while Gaea laughed from afar. It had been days of fighting and somthing... it was enough. I was done fighting and seeing my friends die, done with this in general. I wanted my friends and family to be all right, and not in this of war and more war._

_A wave roared in my ears and the world went dark. When the light came back Gaea was encased in a cyclone of Green light and water. Monsters were gone, all of them, and the heroes, they were looking at me and Gaea._

_"Gaea, you have been up to this madness forever now. Just stop." I said._

_"Do you really think a small hero can really stop my by asking?" Gaea laughed. "I am awake and I control the Earth." A column of dirt lifted the seven, including Nico and Reyna up into the air surrounding Gaea's bubble of light._

_"Plan Echo." Annabeth said, and we all got into position..._

I woke up in cold sweats looking around my room for Gaea and my friend, but no one was there. I was alone, in the tower, in my room, and my stomach was growling. Guess it was time for food.

I walked down stairs to the next floor, and went to the kitchen. To my surprise, I saw Tony and Clint at the counter talking.

"You too, huh?" Clint asked, ruffling my hair as I sat down, opening op a blueberry poptart.

"Wha? Oh, yeah. Just a dream about the enemy. Then, a dream about the last war. Then I woke up, and my stomach started grumbling, so I followed my primal instinct, which lef me to here." I shrugged. "You?"

"Loki's scepter messed up my head, so still getting getting childhood nightmares." Clint shrugged. "And Tony has a fear of dark pits that can kill him."

"Am not." Tony pouted, taking another sip of what I hoped was Coffee, but probably something a little stronger.

"Good, because that's part of what we are fighting, I'll tell you more in the morning, but I can tell you that it won't be good." I said and went back to my room. I need some advice from an old friend...hopefully Rachel won't kill me.

**(RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE)**

"Green mist?" Tony Stark was the one to break the silence. It was around 10 o'clock when I was dropped off near the Avenger Tower, and after Percy gave me tour of the place we got down to business. Of course we explained the whole 'I'm the host of the Oracle of Delphi' and 'I can give prophecies', but I guess seeing was believing... or drooling. Even the stoic assassins were wide-eyed and freaked out.

"Yeah, you should have seen it when the green mist was coming out of a mummified hippie in a creepy attic." Percy laughed at their horrified faces. "Good, old times."

"So was it useful?" I asked, though I don't think any prophecies are useful. Unless your name is Percy Jackson, no one really wants to call the oracle for a personal prophecy.

"It was a little more than we had, so yes. I'll IM Annabeth, and she can help me figure it out somewhat. Maybe Chiron knows what they want. i can ask my mom, maybe Posiedon told her something. After that we need to gather our forces, it wasn't easy fighting one all-powerful pyscho, but now we have two on our hands. Thanos seems to be the follower, but he can be just as deadly. And Tartarus... I need to talk to Neeks and Annabeth, since they are the only oer ones that truly know." Percy said. I could tell the Avengers were a little shocked at his sudden change, but I knew what he was like One moment it's fun and carefree, but someone threatens his friends and it's a hardened warrior ready to destroy the world to save a friend. He was a leader by nature after all.

"I'll help Annabeth, and maybe we can get Reyna and the Romans, since Octavian is gone, they have been more friendly towards us. What about tha Amazons and Huntresses? And the Saytrs and Wood nymphs. Not to mention the Cyclopes and Party-ponies. Maybe not the Party-ponies. They lost many ponies the last was." I suggested.

"We'll sort that out later, but have Annie notify the Romans about this, it's only ben a month, even less, since the Earth Mother, there will be freak-outs." Percy nodded.

"Woah-woah, how are you two going to set up a war? And all tese people, how are you going to round them up?" Peter, aka Spiderman (still can't believe they let me know their real names) asked.

"I've been around, half the gods are either my friends or owe me. Jason is also on their good graces, and they owe him, too. I've been over at the Romans' and got their golden eagal back. They respect and honor that. The Amazons, I know 2KH, their leader, and the Huntresses, I'm one of the only man, boy, or male, that Artemis respects, and gaining her trust is close to immpossible. Plus, her lieutenant, Thalia, is my cousin. I have lots of friends, and many are imprtant ones." Percy said giddily. "Sorry Cap, but this aint my first rodeo."

"Plus, Percy is the leader of Camp Half-Blood. Yes, I know, who would have guessed, right?" Percy glared at me saying 'hey', but I ignored him. "And Annabeth is helping us." I stated.

"That too." Percy nodded, "she's the smartest of all of Athena's childern."

"So what do we do?" Clint asked.

"Train, Leo will be here tomorrow to upgrade your weapons so they can kill both myths AND aliens." Percy said, jumping up and down in excitement. Sometimes I think he got to excited about things.

"Before I leave, what was the prophecy, so I can tell Annabeth." I asked.

"_Heroes of both mortal and myth._

_come together to defeat the pit,_

_allied with aliens, monster, and more_

_beware the power of the sea_

_do not contain what must be free."_ Percy replied back.

"Well that's a prophecy alright. Bye then." I waved goodbye and left, hearing the 'Earth's Mightest Heroes' and Percy discuss what was going to happen. This was going to be big.

**A/N: REMEMBER reviews help me, and the voty thing, go vote. YEAH... Until chapter 13 - Marsupeler (i have a pouch)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: If you kill me, then the story would never be complete... sorry that it took so long, School sucks, and my beta and I start at different times, and then she forgot (but school gets in the way, so) any ways, just be glad it is up now...**

**to (the very long awaited) story**

**CHAPTER 13:**

**(PETER PARKER)**

Apparently 'will be here tomorrow' is actually 'come in ungodly hour of the morning and make pancakes with Percy'. And this is where we meet Leo Valdez, a scrawny Latino kid with elvish years and curly brown hair, who had more grease on him than Stark. He also had a dragon parked on the balcony of the tower. Whatever the people in the streets might have been thinking, it's probably got nothing to do with the screams coming from that direction.

"Holy hell." Tony gasped as he walked into the kitchen, staring at the shimmering bronze mechanical beast from the windows. "I want one."

"Sorry, but, he's one of a kind." Leo said, turning around. He made a sound that sounded almost like a dying mouse, and a horrid of teenage girls going to Who-con... and then his nose burst into flames.

"LEO!" Percy yelled, flicking his wrist and water dumped on top of the hyperventilating teen. "Meet, Tony Stark. Tony, this is Leo, best mechanic in the Hephaestus cabin, and has pretty cool fire powers."

"Shouldn't you be enemies?" Bruce came up to the kitchen, after eyeing the machinery outside with a cautious point. "Fire and Water don't mix well."

"Well, Leo still goes swimming, and I'm almost immune to fire, but after a while it does hurt." Percy explained how, because of his lineage, it is harder for him to burn.

"How does he burst into flames?" I asked, knowing Bruce would be all up in that stuff, but is too bruce-y to ask. By now everyone was out of bed and in the kitchen. Even Steve was back from his morning 'jog'.

"Same reason I can control water." Percy shrugged. "It's just powers."

"Anyways, did you make that thing?" Tony asked pointing to the forgotten dragon outside.

"First off, it's not a 'thing', he has a name, and it's Festus." Leo got out of his fangirl moment, glaring at Tony murderously. "And no, I found him, he's not just a robot, he's alive." Yes, and I'm a normal adult who doesn't fight crime. "Or at least when Piper made him alive."

"Oh look, Pancakes are done." Percy interrupted, and grabbed the blue breakfast bread and began eating it. Seriously, I wonder if he's ever NOT eating. It scares me sometimes.

When we finished our breakfast, Tony and Leo got into a fight of 'how a mechanical dragon can be real'. Thor asked Leo about the Giant war, the one Percy would only briefly mention, but he too avoided the questions. Not even the Rachel girl seemed to want to answer that questions, and as much as I understand, her job is to answer questions.

"..-and I can interweave celestial silver into the web-shooters. I can make a whole bunch of different arrow types for Hawk-eye, and poisons for Black-widow. Not to mention the bullets and knives. At least to start with." I missed the first half, but it became clear that the firebender was excited about his ideas. "Oh, and I have something for you." He turned toward Percy, holding out a 'Victoria Secret' duffle bag (I swear the only reason I know, is because Gwen has the same one). "Piper and Annabeth worked on it, and Lou sprinkled magic, and stuff on it. Go put it on." Percy peeked inside, walking towards the bathroom -bumping into the wall.

After a few minutes of waiting the bathroom door opened, and revealing a 5'9'' figure, in a black leather hood that had turquoise waves lining the hem. A turquoise mask that covered the figure's identity, but popped out his bright vibrant sea colored eyes, though the shadow from the hood was good enough to cover the face. And to top it all off, black skinny jeans that fit almost too perfectly.

"Cold beanz." Percy said under the costume.

"You mean cool beanz." Tony said, and Leo snorted.

"No, Cold beanz are cooler." I face palmed at Percy's explanation.

**(TONY STARK)**

From all the friends I've met of Percy, (the girlfriend, the fortune teller, and the dragon-rider) Hiccup is definitely my favorite. It only took two days to complete all the weapon advancements. It was so cool. He even showed me how the godly metal didn't harm 'mortals'... on me.

Even Natasha looked excited to try out her new widow-bites, and Clint kept stroking the new quiver of arrows. Steve's shield had a button that an extra edge of celestial bronze appeared and disappeared, depending on who he was fighting. I was given these little missiles that had green flames, called greek fire. This was so cool.

"_Sir, Percy Jackson seems to be of need of assistance." _JARVIS's voice broke me out of my train of thought. I looked at around the room, to see Leo softly snoring with his head on the table. The clock blink around 2.45 in the morning. Percy said he had nightmares, so it was probably something like that.

When I got to his room, I heard a woman's voice whispering softly inside, and quiet crying mixed in the background. I slowly opened the blue door. In the room was Natasha, and Percy, now that wasn't uncommon, but the thing that made this shocking was the way they were in the room. Natasha was sitting on Percy's bed, and Percy had his arms wrapped around her waist, his head buried in the crook of her neck. Her hands carded through the black obsidian hair soothingly. Then her eyes looked at me in a sharp glare, basically telling me to tell anyone, and my manhood would disappear overnight.

At that moment, I knew Percy had done something. Whether it was good or bad, I would have to tell you later. Whatever Fury wanted from Percy, because I'm pretty sure most (if not all of us) forgot, he wasn't going to get it. There was a war coming, and it was all because Percy had a Power-stone, and no one was going to get it if I had a say about it. And something told me the other Avengers felt the same.

I slowly closed the door and walked to my lab, picking up the fiery latino and placing him on the spare couch that I used sometimes. Then, I went to my apartment, and fell asleep.

**(NATASHA ROMANOFF)**

I glared at Tony until he shut the door. It wasn't my idea to be shushing the sixteen/almost seventeen year old to night, but something inside me sort of broke. I heard people scream in agony, in pain, in sorrow, from a stab wound, because they got smashed by the Hulk, and even when their guts splattered across the pavement and while they were still alive. What I heard passing Percy's room was something I _never _want to hear again, at least not from such a young boy. It made my insides want to come outside, and I don't like that feeling.

I only meant to come in, and stop that sound, but then Percy woke up, and latched onto the nearest thing, which was me. And yes, the stone-cold assassin didn't have the heart to pull him off and leave him on his own. The quickest way to do that was to make him go back to bed. It was only for that reason that I was soothing him, and not because I felt the need to. Not at all...

"I-I have t-to go." Percy said miserably after a while, looking at me with huge sad tearful eyes. His face blotchy from crying. "Y-you will all die if I stay. I can't d-do that to you. I can't lose anyone else."

"Oh no, you don't. You aren't going anywhere, and you aren't going to lose anyone, either. But what you are going to do is help us defeat Thanos and Tartarus, and you will have a peaceful, happy life, if it is the last thing we do. Plus, if you leave, Fury will just have you back in that interrogation room, then in a place where you would never see the sun again. Let us protect you, because we will not disappoint you." I can't believe I just said that, and if anyone else was here, they would be dead, and yet, I believed everything I said. I hugged the boy tightly until I felt his heartbeat and breathing slow down, meaning he's asleep. Damn, the great Natasha Romanoff is becoming a softie, and it's all the Kid's fault. There goes my reputation.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HEY YO, a sixteen hour drive to Missouri from Virginia really puts a damper on your mood, but no worries I am updating (obviously). So if you live in Missouri or have military in fam (because that's why I came, fam graduating basic training YAY) review so I can give shout out to you guys.**

**EVERYONE, IF YOU LOOK TO YOUR IN THE DOWN, CHAPTER FOURTEEN OF THE STORY 'THE KID' IS MAGESTICALLY WAIITING FOR YOU TO READ IT:**

**CHAPTER 14:**

**(NANCY BOBOFIT)**

It's been a few days since I met 'The Kid' and he saved me from the crazy snake lady (not that I would admit it). Now I really want to know who he is. Every free moment I am looking, searching, and asking about the mysterious Sea son, but no one else had any new information. It was frustrating that he wouldn't just be like Tony Stark and just come clean and tell us who he is and everything about him. But no, he had to be freaking selfish by protecting his identity, so no one can come after his family and friends. What a jerk.

I was going to the Bio-Brain-iacs to get their reports on their latest nerd testing on a bacterial fusion of sorts, when I heard them talking about my mystery man.

"The blast didn't vaporize 'The Kid', so he must be important to them some how. Or maybe he has immunity of some sorts." One of them said to another.

"He might be apart of the mutant group? Like Wolverine." The other nerd said.

"Then why wouldn't he be at that school for mutants?" The first asked.

"'The Kid' might be one of theirs? Like one of Mr. Stark's one-nights? Or Hawkeye and Black-Widows long-lost? Maybe a great, great grand-kid of Captain America's? You never know." Nerd 2 said. So they were idiots, who know (I did).

"If we had some DNA, we could figure it out." The other noted, that really got my interest, so if I could get his hair or something, and then I could find out.

"True, who ever is recorded in the data-base, it will try to match the DNA. That's awesome. We could do it to all of them too." The first got excited.

"Yeah, but we could never get them, and Back widow and Hawkeye scare me, the Hulk is dangerous and everyone knows who Captain Rodgers and Tony Stark are."

"Yeah, but we still couldn't get anything from The Kid, he's a freakin' bad-ass fighter, didn't you see him? You couldn't even get close with out our heads being cut off by that sword, or drowned by his water powers."

I left after that, not caring about anything else. I knew how to get that piece of hair. Oh this was going to be amazing. The next attack, I will be there, I will be rescued by The Kid and I will get his DNA. Maybe a kiss, maybe just a piece of hair, maybe he bleeds on me or something, but I will find out who he is.

**(NICK FURY)**

**{**Didn't expect that? neither did I**}**

It's been at least a week, and I haven't heard any progress on Persues Jackson. Actually I haven't heard anything at all about Persues Jackson since letting him go to the Avenger tower. I had a bad feeling about this kid, he was something else internally. He was more like Thor than they thought he was, and I wanted to know what exactly he was, and what he was up too.

"Agent Coulson, tell the Avenger's they have two more days to find out all about Persues Jackson, or he is going to be back here." I said to one of my most trusting agents. He gave a brisk nod, and that spoke volumes that he didn't agree with my statement, then he walked out of my office.

I rubbed my left temple, already feeling the head ache Stark was going to have. I shouldn't have let them take the damn kid. I had seen the little delinquent with them in the streets while the Goo-dons trashed the city. I was the director of SHIELD, and nothing got past me. They were getting too attached to Persues Jackson, and the sooner I take the threat out, the less it will affect the team.

"You know, sir. They won't hand him over without a fight, and they will fight to get him out too." Maria Hill advised me, and yes I knew that already. I only hope we can get a confession out of the criminal before they brake him out.

**(PERCY JACKSON)**

I woke up in the morning, feeling like crap. The events of last night came full force, making me swallow hard. _They had seen, at least two of them. They had seen me break down. They knew that I wasn't good for this team. I was a liability and now they were going to kick me out if I slipped up one more time_.

Shoving those panic-y thoughts back to the dark pit they came from, I got up out of my bed and trudged to the kitchen, not caring if I was wearing Disney Atlantis PJ bottoms or not (the movie was really good, what could I say?). I went straight to the coffee machine, so happy that it was already brewed.

I sat on the island table/counter top drinking my coffee, thinking of the different ways I could help train the Avengers, to be ready for mythical monsters. At camp we had different activities and genetic advantages to help us stimulate our fighting skills. Of course each of the Avengers had their pros and cons in fighting, they didn't have the same advantage and experience us demigods have.

For instance, Tony was more like an Athena and Hephaestus kid, could (if given time) think/build his way out of the problem, but a monster won't give you that chance, not unless you already know the monster inside and out, and can distract it while you think. Steve can think and fight, but he has only a few moves, he can't improvise as much as the others think he can, unless changing from throwing a shield to throwing a punch is a lot, he is also a little slower at moving himself out of the way, because of his mass-times-velocity. (Holy Hera, I've been spending to much time with Annabeth, when did I start planning, this is sooo weird.)

Shaking my head from the thoughts I turned to get off the table and fall onto my back with my gracefully elegance. Coffee spilt onto my bare chest.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts." Phil, the personal baby sitter of the Avengers, walks up to me, holding out a hand. His ever present suit looks as pristine and classy as ever.

"Do you go to bed in a suit and tie too, or do you have Pj's that look like suits and ties?" I asked, grabbing his offered hand and pulling myself up.

"You shouldn't be talking, Mr. Jackson, Kida Nedakh doesn't look as good on me as it does on you." He says in a smooth indifferent voice, only letting a shadow of a smile slip through his blank expression.

"You look more like an 'Oliver and Company' guy yourself." I said as seriously as he had.

"I didn't know young men actually watched that many Disney movies?" I jumped to see Natasha raise an eyebrow. I shrugged, not wanting to make eye contact to one of the person who got me out. I clenched my hands to make them stop shaking.

"Natasha, I have an emergency meeting for everyone, it's important. Sorry Percy, but you have to stay out of this one." Coulson said, then walked out, probably going to the meeting room, which was a few floors up.

This wasn't the first meeting I had to stay out of, actually this was the fifth, but this one was taking longer than most of the others. There was absolutely nothing to do in this dang tower that has almost everything in it. I was bored, and that was never good, especially for me.

That's how I found myself actually going to knock off something from my list of things to do. I was going to ask my dad about the power stone that I assumable have.

Standing in front of the mist that I was controlling, I took out a drachma and through it into the rainbow.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Poseidon, where ever he is?" I said, using Fleecy's direct number. The image shimmered to my dad on his throne, ordering around some mermen to do something or other. I had to call him twice to get his attention.

"Percy, what's the matter?" He asked, looking at me with that expression that I hate, the one that seemed to think I would brake any second if he said the wrong thing.

"I need to know what the Power-stone is." I said bluntly, looking at him with a hard expression that said I wouldn't take 'no' as an answer.

"No." Poseidon said, and moved to disconnect the call.

"At least tell me how I have a thing I don't even know about. It's looking more and more like my first quest dad." I said, making him stop in his tracks.

"Sadly this is a little different. You do have the Stone of Power, you have it in you. To break an oath, especially on from the River Styx, it is worse than death itself. As a god, we can't be punished to badly, but our children can. Percy, you are a broken oath, and with that came a curse. That is all I can tell you, son, but remember that because of that curse, many, many good things happened." Then he swiped his hand through the rainbow before I had time to respond, leaving me speechless and confused.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So school sucks, and I hate it, plus my english teacher doesn't know how to teach at all. OH and kartoffel  
other than that I'm good. This was actually a hard chapter, and I like it, but not really, though I needed it for plot to tie into prophecy and prophecy to make since, and if I don't have this the story would suck butts. So please tell me how you feel. I hope I did a good job.**

**here's the story, just take it...  
**

**CHAPTER 15:**

**(TONY STARK)**

"What do you mean Fury wants him back? Percy isn't some material object." I shouted at Phil. He had his ever present emotionless mask on, but I knew he was thinking the same as everyone else at the table.

"Fury just sees a delinquent, who has been places and done things that nobody knows about. And being the director of SHIELD means that you need to know everything. I don't like it either, but if you guys can't get anything out of Percy, then SHIELD is forced to take him into a detention facility." Coulson explained, letting his facade drop a bit, showing a disapproving frown.

"We won't let Fury take Percy." Peter said. "I mean, Fury will have to go through the Avengers to get Percy, there's no way the pirate can beat us."

"We are six people, well five people and a god, Fury has endless resources, and we are also getting ready for a war he doesn't know about yet. He has an abundance of Agents, and closing a portal won't stop them coming." I pointed out to my young friend.

"We could tell Fury the truth." Steve suggested, though regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. This was insane, why did Fury want Percy anyways. I looked at Bruce and his eyes flashed green for a second.

"No way, Cap, we tell Fury nothing." Clint said, slamming his hands on the table.

"He will come for Percy." Steve said. "Do you want that?"

"No, we don't, but think of what he will do to Percy when he finds out he's half Greek god. That he's saved the world right under Fury's nose? That Percy can heal by water? Fury would want to know what the power-stone is, and might do anything to get it. Think of the Teseract, but this time instead of a power hungry god, who knows what he wants. It's a teen who's just as confused as we are?" Natasha said in a deadly calm voice making us all sit down for a few minutes.

What were we going to do? We had a Greek pit thing coming, along with Thanos, who apparently was behind Loki and all. Fury wants Percy, and we need Percy to win, also we don't want Percy to go to Fury. I felt, for once, clueless. I couldn't come up with one thing to help the kid, not even another Iron-man suit would work. Why was this so hard?

"What are we going to do?" Bruce asked. "I couldn't hide from SHIELD, even though I was as far away from them then one can get. What about Percy, he is his own person."

"He'll just sacrifice himself. He won't want us to get hurt." Natasha sighed. "We have to do this one with out him knowing."

**(PERCY JACKSON)**

I had just disconnected an I-M with Annabeth and Chiron when the alarm bells started to sound, an attack was happening that needed the Avengers. I ran to my room and throw on the cloak and mask Leo had given me.

Meeting the rest of the Avengers in the Qwinjet as it took off, shaking the building below it. I sat down next to Peter, who was looking at me with pitiful eyes, I looked around and noticed everyone had that kind of feel to them, that I was suddenly going to disappear and never to be seen again. I raised a pointed eyebrow, and instantly their vibes changed. I rolled my eyes. They had 'hiding something from you that's about you' all over their face.

"So what's the mission?" I asked, ignoring the feeling they gave me, I'll get the secret out of them sooner or later.

"Downtown Manhattan, near Battery Park, a group of robotic electro-magnets that seem to be blowing up anything around them." Phil said, flipping through his high-tech SHIELD looking I-pad.

"How are we going to do this? Or are we winging it the whole way?" I asked, though I had no room to talk, I was the master at winging and improvising.

"Take them out as fast as we can, and keep it controlled. We don't want them to trash the whole city." Steve said as the jet landed and opened the back. I was so ready to kick some robot booty.

I got out into the open and took in the chaotic scene in front of me. It reminded me of when Leo got to excited and the Stolls gave him coffee. The whole pavilion was burning in orange flames by the time Leo crashed. This was just \ on a bigger scale.

The robots looked like giant spiders, with long metal legs spiraling up to a round body of flame throwing destroying machines. The way to 'kill' them was by the back of their head, but that was going to prove to be hard.

I rose up on a miniature hurricane, or tried to. Every time I would feel the pull in my gut I couldn't stop thinking about what my dad said, that this stone was pretty much the base to my powers, the reason I could control so much. He called it a curse, and curses were bad...right? Ugh, I hated this, I just need to man up and fight, then I can deal with this pebble in my stomach later.

I forgot about the water, because I was a lot more than just a water bender, and I didn't need to flood the place, that would be horrible. So I ran into the mess, sword drawn and ready to battle the robots hand to mechanical hand.

I woke up with a pounding head ache the last thing I remembered was fighting the mechanical fire robots, when I heard a familiar voice calling my code name. Then everything went fuzzy. I started to panic, thinking Hera took me again and stole my memories, but then I realized that I remembered her doing it the first time, so that wasn't what happened.

I took stock of my surrounding, seeing I was in an enclosed small dungeon like room. The only light was a few beams of moon light coming through a small window slot on the far right wall. So I've been here a while, at least a few hours, because it was around noon when the Avenger's and I embarked on our battle with the tin spiders.

I could see a door outline, but this side had no knob, no way of opening the door. I tried to stand up and roam around, but was pulled down by a large weight that, throwing me to the ground. Chains jingled as I looked at my waist and found a tight, silver, thick ring of metal around me. It was attached to a thick metal chain that leads to a lump with red fuzzy hair.

I would have laughed, if this wasn't so dire, and unknown. The chains rustled again and the mortal girl who keeps coming up now days opened her dull brown eyes. I had to say seeing mortals, and being around demi-gods for so long, I realized that I could tell the difference in the eyes. Most demigods, they have a certain shine for mischief and heroism, that most mortals just don't possess.

Another thing I notice was that I was striped to only my pair of black skinny jeans, which at least they kept those one. My cheeks flushed, because my scars were catching the shine of the moon, and popped out like sore thumbs, I never liked them, they reminded me of so much.

"I see you two are finally awake. I've been waiting for this moment for along time, my old friend." I can't believe it, first Nancy is down here with me, and now freaking KELLI. Can't she just stay in Tartarus for more than a few years, thank you very much?

"I don't know you." Nancy squeaked from beside me, looking at the monster will full blown terror. Kelli just snarled at Nancy, as if laughing.

"No, but you know him, and anyone who knows him can be used as leverage." Kelli laughed again.

"But I don't know him." Nancy gritted, but turned to me with uncertainty. "Who is he?"

"He is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Ol-"

"You can skip the titles." I grunted trying to wiggle out of the cuff. I felt my pocket, and Riptide wasn't there. How wasn't it there?

"Sorry, half-blood, but we know of your sword, and we took extra measures." Kelli said. "We will be back, hopefully the fun will start then." She walked out of the dark room, slamming the door shut, and I instantly went to work on trying to escape. Nancy however, was looking at me like I was the reason for this mess. Like it was my fault. I ignored the glaring eyes, but fell back when the chain came to it's limit.

"Di Immortals." I cursed, getting up and walking to Nancy, taking her arm and pulling her to her feet, not waiting for her to respond. I was sick of this, and there was something weird about this cell. It felt too dry. "Why are you just standing there?" I asked, looking back, still getting glared. "We need to escape, and fast. Unless you _want_ to be tortured for the hell of it."

"They wouldn't torture us. We're just teens; we didn't do anything to them." Nancy said. This made me snort. "What? How do you know so much about these people? How do you know that - that thing. AND HOW ARE YOU PERCY JACKSON?" She yelled, moving her hands gesturing to my whole body. I ignored her and moved around the cell to find it empty, clean. Though if you touched the walls you got shocked. "Do you like shocking your self?" She snorted as I tested another wall, and sure enough jolts of electricity coursed through me.

"Be of some use and shut up." I sighed, sitting down in a corner, the shadows covering my face. If only there was some why to get us out of here using these shadows. Sometimes I love my ADHD mind. I let out my best hail-taxi whistle.

"Dude, if you wanted to blow out my ear drums, you did a good job." Nancy snarled sarcastically.

"Shh." I waited, but nothing happened, so I whistled again, only to get a peice of paper floating down onto my lap.

_Perce, Mrs. O'Leary and I can't go to were you are. There's something there, holding us back._

"H-how did you get that letter?" Nancy asked, backing away.

"A friend, who can't help us." I sighed. There was no moisture in the air or enough light to send an Iris-Message, so for now we were stranded.

I looked around the room again. I was stuck with my sixth grade and had nothing to do. This is only going to end badly, for the both of us.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So this was actually really hard to make, and the universe didn't want this to be made. For one, my computer kept shutting off right when I was about to save it. Two, I saved it, and then it decided to make all the text INTO SQUARES, and three, I kept having brain dead-moments. Plus, school sucks and I got an early christmas present (a pupper, he's so cute, but craps everywhere). So here we are, really late, and this is my excuss note for being late (signed by my *SIGN*) And Thank you all for waiting, and comments and junk.**

**Here is story:**

**CHAPTER 16:**

**(PETER PARKER)**

It took a while to destroy the beasts. I found out if you electrocute the legs, it will short circuit. Hulk and Thor were smashing the mainframes, while Captain throws his shield, cutting the flame-throwers off of the head of the robo-spiders. Natasha was going all Lara Croft, shooting the hell out of the thing, making it fall down dead. It was pretty cool. Though, these things reminded me of something.

'_Wait, these are like Syndrome's mechanical thing, but skinnier and taller, and more fire.' _Percy's voice said as he blasted frozen water at the things. '_What does that make me Frozone? Then Banner is Jack-Jack, and...Natasha is -'_

_'Percy, don't continue that sentence." _Natasha huffed, making us all laugh.

As the fight (which was surprisingly easy) raged on, everyone stopped talking, and soon we were scattered through out Battery Park and the lower point of Manhattan. The battle ended after a while, the last of the spiders broke down into a pile of rubbish. Captain called for us to meet at the Park's entrance.

"Where's Percy?" Tony complained, we have been around here for ten minutes, but he must have been some where farther away. We checked in the coms, but he didn't answer, hopefully it was just shorted out, or maybe it fell out of his ear during the battle. There was no need to panic.

Thirty minutes later, and Percy should have been here by now. I started to freak out, what if Fury took him during the battle? What if he was scorched? What is he was trapped in some debris and had passed out, and is suffocating?

"Maybe he went back to the tower." Steve said. "We can check there and if he isn't there, we can panic then.

**(PERCY JACKSON)**

I opened my eyes and saw blackness, the air was thick around me, and I could hardly move a muscle. My breaths quickened as the memories ran back in my mind.

_**/FLASHBACK\\\**_

_It was late at night on the first day of our capture. Nancy glared at me, grumbling about how useless water powers were. I would have agreed, but that would mean I was agreeing with her on one thing. Even though she doesn't recognize me yet, doesn't mean something will jog her memory._

_I was getting uncomfortable in the dry air, my skin prickled into goose bumps as I felt the presents of water around me, but couldn't reach out to it. It's like the monsters were holding my powers down._

_Soon the door swung open, and Kelli, plus a few bad Cyclopes, walked in, her hips swaying back and forth seductively, but I knew her true self, and I wasn't going to be fooled by __**that**__._

_"Percy dear, we will give you a choose, her or you?" She hissed, her forked tongue flickering though her pointed teeth. Nancy gasped and backed away._

_"What in the world is __**that**__?" Nancy shook. I gave her 'I'll tell you later, if I survive this' look._

_"Leave her alone, Kelli. I'll go." I growled, using my best glare at the empusi as I can muster. I was pleased when the monster took a step back._

_"Chad, Chuck, make sure he doesn't get away." Kelli order the two Cyclopes (cyclopi? cyclopis? cyclo-people? oh what ever). One, the taller one (chuck, I think) sauntered over and drew a key out of his pocket, unlocking me from the conjoined chain. Though I wasn't free for long, because silver chains wrapped tightly around my wrists, holding them together, like I was some sort of prisoner or something (please note the sarcasm)_

_They pulled me along to a different, less fancy cell that was dark and smelled like blood and rust. I didn't let my emotions show as I was walked by a table of different tools, that I could only guess what they were used for._

_"Remember my promise; well I'm a man of my word." I tensed up as the voice of Polybotes (guess he didn't stay dead for long) echoed through the room. Then a knife impaled itself it beside my left cheek, grazing it slightly._

_/__**END OF FLASHBLACK\\\**_

I must have passed out after a while, and they trapped me in this box. Gods, I hate small spaces. I guess it was the whole thing about how I was like the sea, and you couldn't control or capture it, or something, but all my life I have hated being crowded and crammed in tight spaces.

I guess this is how Nico felt when he was in the jar, but at least he had seeds and a weird child of Hades' power-sleep. I tried to control my breathing, like I'd seen Banner doing when he was about to Hulk out. Though that just sucked the oxygen out of the box, and I started to freak out even more. There was nothing I could do, I was trapped, and the air was still to dry, and I started to feel the pain from earlier, and it was dark and small and I couldn't calm down.

I tried to think of other things, like the Avengers, where they ok? Did the monsters get them too? Did they even want to search for me? I mean I was only there for a few weeks and they were kind of nice, but was I important enough for them, or was I just there to help them get information? What if this was really only for that Fury guy? I was played, I was doped, and I was used. No Stop that, they are your friends.

What about Camp? Oh gods Annabeth is going to kill me, and I was trapped in this box like some sort of animal. What about Nancy, even though she was my tormentor in sixth grade, she's still just a mortal, and naive, snobby, arrogant mortal, who doesn't understand the really-real world. What if they took the power stone out of me already? Can they do that with out kill me? Most likely not, since I'm still alive.

I guess thinking about other things was out of the question, because all I was doing was freaking myself out even more. I took a deep breath and waited. Trying to clear my frantic thoughts and focus on how to get out of this box.

**(CLINT BARTON)**

I can't believe I lost Percy. He was unstable, and wanted, and we just turned our backs on him and he's gone now. Natasha wasn't feeling any better, shooting the hell out of the targets with her guns. I wasn't doing much better; my fingers were bleeding as I let loss another arrow.

We all had our own way of dealing with things. Natasha and I shot stuff until we proclaimed them dead. Steve beat up punching bags and ran until even he crashed, drenched in sweat. Banner went to his lab and meditated then did some science-y thing. Tony built more suits or robots or more machinery, and tried to find a solution, so this wouldn't happen again. Thor talked to Jane, and ate a box of Pop-tarts, while throwing Mjolnir around in anger. Coulson even buried himself in paper work until his hand cramped up. Pepper was sad too, I guess Tony had told her about Percy, because I had seen her drinking her 'calming' tea (which was probably a little stronger than tea) on the couch and watching some comedies to get herself out of it. And Peter, well he was out on the street hoarsing street-criminals until his webs ran out and he had some sort of lead.

It wasn't the first time that I noticed this, but it won't be the last, Percy had gotten in, wormed his little way into our skins, penetrated the great Natasha Romanouv, and found a hole in Hawkeye's armor, and he settled himself all nice and cozy, not being noticed. Until, BAM, we - two high profile spies, who had rumors about being soulless, and not hearts - were going crazy about the missing of one seventeen year old, who actually looked sixteen, because he stopped growing, because a curse, he no longer held.

God...s? (What ever it is now) this was getting so confusing, and yet I knew it was only going to be harder to understand, when we are facing an embodiment of a huge hole in the ground, _AND_ an alien over lord. We needed Percy, and the stupid kid got himself kidnapped like a damsel in distress.

"CLINT!" I jumped about a foot in the air, so consumed in my thoughts that I lost track of the world around me (all thanks to the damn kid). "Whoa, Jumpy, it's only little ole' me. Agent wants us at the meeting room, Fury is on the line." Tony explained. I turned to get Natasha, but she was already gone. "Coulson sent us texts, but I guess you don't have your phone on you." He said as if reading my mind.

"Where's Percy, you one-eyed _dva litsa obratno kolot' chelovek motygu_" Natasha seethed through her teeth as I sat down. Having been taught her mother language, I wasn't that surprised at what she said, though everyone else besides Fury and Coulson looked completely and utterly lost.

"What did she say?" Tony asked, but he was waved off. I don't think the director of SHIELD really wants _TONY_ to know she called him a (and I quote) 'two face, back-stabbing, man hoe'.

"Like I just explained, we don't have him. I don't have him; SHIELD doesn't have the little brat. I called, because I want the report on him, but since it looks like the boy is AWOL, and he is classified as a flight risk..." At this Tony chuckled, but was glared at by the rest of us, and Fury rolled his eyes, not quite understanding, but not really caring. "... I will be sending agents out to track and find him. This was your chance, and you blew it." With that, Fury disconnected the screen and we were left with wondering how we were supposed to find Percy and hide him from SHIELD, and anyone else that was out to get him, literally.

**A/N (PART-2): So like I said a few chapters back, here are the people who have military fam./friends...**

**emeraldz23: Yes, friends count as fam (or family, because friends are my family, so yeah)**

**Baclava (guest): Sorry about our grampa (my grandma died recently too, though I feel heartless, because I can't cry like a normal person, I just sit there like an idiot, trying to comfort other people and schtuff (anyways rambling)**

**Guess you two were the only ones, oh well, it's still nice that some people read my weird Author notes. Until next time - and good night.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know, I know. And you guys don't want the whole 'let me whine about how school is ass' spiels that everyone gives. But DAMN is school ass. Ugh, and Mid-freakin'- terms is this week, like holy ass, Imma gonna die. Oh and it snowed – I don't like the cold, nor the snow. Like Piper said, 'it's pretty and nice from a far, but it's mean and cold up close'.**

**Well long time, no see…. Story is down.**

**CHAPTER 17:**

**(ANNABETH)**

"YOU WHAT?" I yelled through my contraband phone. I couldn't believe it. A group of superheroes and they still lost my boyfriend. WHO DOES THAT?

"Annabeth, look, just come down to the tower. We need to find him." The voice of Peter Parker - albeit a bit nervous - said. "It's not like we wanted him to get taken. And we looked, there were no clues on who took him, it's like he just got up and vanished."

"He better of not, because it's your head whose getting chopped." I growled. This was not how I wanted to spend my summer. Why is it always Percy?

"Have you found out anything on the 'power stone' yet?"

"I'll tell you when I get there." I sighed. I had found out quite a few things on the power stone. It was making no sense at all, like a jigsaw puzzle with a few pieces in it and no directions. I hated not knowing things. And this was an important thing to know.

"All right, see you then." The guy, only a few years older than me and my boyfriend, hung up, leaving me in my cabin alone, everyone else went to eat dinner.

If the situation wasn't so dire I would have loved to gawk at the architecture inside the Avenger's tower, but that wasn't possible, because my mind was so hooked around finding my missing boyfriend. I sighed, feeling the uneasy feeling of deja vu. At least this time. I knew a war was happening before hand.

This was giving me a headache.

When I stepped out of the elevator, I saw all seven Avengers, and Pepper Potts, and a tall dark man with an eye-patch and cape like leather outfit. I didn't know who he was, but I supposed he was safe, because the Avengers hadn't went all 'crazy power smash' on him yet.

'No Capes'. I cracked a smiled, almost hearing Percy's voice as I looked back on the guy again. My goof Disney loving best friend would have not given up this chance to yell at him.

"Who is she?" The mystery man raised his eyebrow. I couldn't tell if he had risen both, but by the tone of his voice it was more of a one eyebrow thing. He might even be a son of Nemesis. I snorted at that, not _all_ children of Nemesis had eye-patches, only Ethan.

"Could ask you the same thing; I'm here to find my boyfriend, which those super-asses lost." I said, gesturing to the group of heroes.

"HEY!" Tony Stark whined, but was only ignored by everyone.

"I asked first." The man said in a cold voice, but I've heard colder.

"Annabeth Chase." I said. "And you?"

"Director Fury of SHIELD." He introduced, but right now I didn't care if a he was Susan the Hobo. "I'm also here about your boyfriend. He has cost trouble young lady. He is dangerous, did you know this?"

This got me laughing, I was almost crying. Fury didn't look pleased at this.

"P-Percy? He couldn't hurt a fly if it didn't bite his friends. See, you see a boy who does things erratically. Look back and everything he has done has something to do for another person, I guarantee this." I said.

"And how can you be so sure?" Mr. I'm So Scary asked.

"Because I know Percy." I replied. "Now, we need to find Percy."

"You have the information?" Natasha asked. And I nodded, not knowing if this man was aloud to know or not. Though, something tipped me off that he was not to be trusted with the world's secret. "Good."

**(PERCY)**

_On the rise of a battle field, a gaint shadow loomed over all, a shrill evil laugh cut through the air and down my back like nails on a chock board. He had swirling black everything with venomous red eyes._

_"See little hero, this is my world. This is my throne, and this is where you will fall to you knees and pledge your allegiance to me. All you have to do is agree to become my general and help me defeat my enemies." Tartarus spoke to me. I bared my teeth at the monster, taking a battling stance._

_"Never."_

_The scene shifted when pain exploded through my body. I was in my mom's apartment. Paul was there, sitting on the counter, my mom making brownies on the other side. She was humming peacefully, hugging an arm around her waist. Warmth spread through me, she had told me they were expecting a kid. I would have a little bro (or sis, they didn't know yet) in six months._

_"Do it for them, your family. I will let them live in peace in my empire, join me Persues and your family will be happy." Tartarus bribed._

_"Ha" I barked out. "Don't make me laugh. I said 'never'." My mother didn't want a perfect life, she made that clear when she turned down Poseidon's offer. I wouldn't want her to have something she doesn't want._

A wave of shadows crashed down on the moment, leaving me in the darkness. I've been in the darkness for - a long time...maybe? See ADHD is horrible, because you can't tell the difference between time already. But having nothing to tell the time with, well that's torture in and of itself. Not to mention the concrete box I seem to be crammed in. I swear this thing gets smaller every time I fall asleep. Though for some reason there's fresh air in it, so they must not want to kill me (not right away anyways).

"Well this isn't boring at all." I huffed, I couldn't really move, my back was aching, and I had a sudden urge to pee. "HEY, can't a guy go to the bathroom? No?" I couldn't help but groan. Gods, I really hate this, when the hell is anyone going to get me. At least Nancy isn't getting this, hopefully. Monsters might be asses, but they usually go by their word, unless you stop them. "And now - I wait."

**(NANCY)**

They had taken The Kid away about three days ago. I'm still changed to this damned wall, and no more magic letters came. It's been extremely boring. At least this was the best the things have tried. Ugh, why won't the people just do something? They aren't even people, they're freaks, but still they're boring.

At least they fed me real food. Not like how movies tell you how you're treated when you're captured. Civilized freaks, the whole of them. I don't even get why they would want 'The Kid'. If I would have stolen anyone, it would have been Pepper Potts. So I could call ransom, and she probably doesn't have a tracker on her.

I was woken up by a huge explosive fight, literally, there were explosions. Finally some one was rescuing me. I got up when the door blasts open. Iron man and Spider-man walk in.

"Where' s 'The Kid'?" Spider-man asks, his web shooters aimed at me.

"The freaks got 'em." I shrugged. "Can I go now?" Spider-man nodded stiffly and Iron man came over and wielded my chains off, picking me up and flying me the heck outta dodge.

We landed in the back woods of some weird ass country place, I didn't really care about. I just wanted to get away from this freak-show. I wanted to get to my computer and figure out who 'The Kid' was, his name was obviously Persues Jackson, the freaks kept talking about him, using it. I just needed more information about him. The funny thing was, the name sounded kind of familiar, but I couldn't place it no matter what. What ever, I'll just have to wait.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey, see good things happen to those who wait.**

**Here's the next 'a main division of a book, typically with a number or title' (-definition of chapter)**

**CHAPTER 18:**

**(PERCY JACKSON)**

_"Give it to me, and it will all be over." Tartarus said coolly as he walked over. Astral smoke spun on the red acid floor, drenched and pooling with my blood. He held up the equally as bloody knife, milky white snot-like goo dripped from the end. I should have been dead. But this was Tartarus, in Tartarus, and rules don't apply to this hell hole. I should know that._

_"Nehr." I said over the red soaked gag in my mouth. "oo' 'ill nehr 'in. Nehr, ge' meh rah'." Tartarus chuckled at my failed attempts at defiance. He scrapped the poisoned blade across my hips, small cuts started to pour more blood as my insides caught on fire with the snot-liquid spreading into my wounds. "S'ew 'oo." I gritted out. __Screw him, I'll never let my rock go.__ I thought as another light cut exploded my insides. __Never gonna let him win. Don't let him win. Save the world, then save yourself.__ The thoughts kept invading my head, my thoughts fuzzy, but still readable. It was like a partly loaded picture with writing on it, and it was slightly out of focus._

_A scream ripped from my throat as I felt my back getting ripped open by the familiar sting of a barbed whip. This one was soaked in water and acid, so when the acid went in, the water would seal the wound. It sucked, I could feel the liquid eating away at my body, and I was too hurt and tired and weak to make it stop. I tried to will it away, but I was still having trouble with my powers, something was blocking my senses._

_"Persues, why do you hurt yourself? For the ones who aren't even looking for you?" Tartarus cooed. "They don't care for you, only your power and loyalty. You are just a pawn in a chess game. You've been told this many times. And yet you still true to play hero."_

_"I-in che- a paw- ca- be-om- queeh-n if ge's too en-d." My breath was labored and my voice was soft through the gag. But Annabeth had once told me that if a Pawn goes through the enemy territory and reaches the other end, it has a chance to become a queen. And queens were the most bad-ass out of all the piece's, even the king._

_"Not in this game." Tartarus smirked, plunging his knife into my gut, I felt the tip touch something hard in there - the stone. A green-blue light burst from the stab wound, it flowed out and surrounded me in a spectacular of light and power. I wanted to reach out, but my hands were chained to the wall. I heard Tartarus' laugh. And the light was being pulled towards the smoke demon. I screamed, wanting it to stop. I felt myself loose something important. I felt hopeless and weak, and I needed my light back. "Check and ma-"_

I woke up with a jolt, jostling my wounds. I was sticky with blood and could feel the dry parts crackling on my skin. I was still in the box, the gods damn box, and could still feel the effect of the poison. But my stone was safe. My light was safe. He hadn't taken it. There was an open stab wound though. It was a dream, like a Freddy Kruger dream. What happens in there, happened to my body. Gods, this was insane. Except you can't steal anything in the dream, 'cause it's just projections that effect your body. It took me three 'Freddy dreams' to figure out what was going on. And each end with Tartarus taking my stone in some way or another. Gods I hate this place. How long has it been?

I curled up even smaller, so I could hopefully stop all my wounds simultaneously. Of course it wouldn't work, but I didn't care right now. I hated small freaking places. I hate the smell of burning iron. I hate feeling sticky and gross. I hated the dark. I hated prophecies, and wars, and enemies that won't stay dead.

I must have fallen asleep again, luckily this time without a 'Freddy dream'. The sound of stone scraping across stone woke me up, light shining in the slowly widening gap above me. I curled up tighter, shying away. _They were done with the dreams, they wanted to do this for real. Gods no, Gods no, please._

A hand touched me, and I lashed out, grabbing them and pulling myself out, flipping them over and under me, so I was on top of them, glaring down, the light hurting my eyes, I couldn't figure out who was the monster I got. I waited for some other beast to pull me off and beat the ever living shit out of me. Nothing happened.

"Percy, it's me, Clint Barton. It's ok, you're alright now." 'Clint' said.

"Yeah, right, you could be a Cyclopes for all I know." I sneered, but as my eyes adjusted to the lighting, I say Clint looking up at me, his grey-blue eyes solid and sturdy as they always are. His quiver trapped behind him, and his bow just out of his reach, must have fallen when I jumped the assassin. Natasha and Steve were in the room too, looking at the exists, making sure it was all safe. I could hear the destructive savagery The Hulk was doing to the building. And heard Thor's booming voice yelling.

"Hey, kid. We got you."

**(PETER PARKER)**

So I was on babysitting duty as the others made sure Percy was alright. I had to deal with the most snobbish person I have ever met. And I live with Tony Stark. She was in the middle of ranting how my costume was stupid and my 'jokes' made her ears cry. She even said that my name was too predictable, and I was too scrawny to be a superhero anyways.

"Don't you have parents to call?" I asked, texting Aunt May that I would be late for dinner, had some business at Stark Industries to take care of.

"No, their at the Grand Canyon. I didn't want to go, who would even think a giant crack in the earth would be so fascinating, people are so freakin' stupid." Nancy, I think she said her name was, scoffed. "It's a waste of time, and a waste money, and a waste of life. Do you have a computer here I could use?" She asked. "I need to look up a name."

"What name?" I asked, trying not to just leave the girl in the middle of nowhere, she probably would complain more though, say the rocks weren't the same color as the sand and explain why they needed to be, and the better option for nature.

"None of your business. Now do you have a computer?" She growled. I started to beat my head on the counter at this point. Why couldn't one of Percy's better friends have been taken? Like Leo? Or Annabeth?

Annabeth is going to kill us though, and she plans on it. Right now she is talking with her mother about the stone some more, since it would be weird if we let some random teenagers save 'The Kid', and Director Fury was still clueless about demigods. She agreed grudgingly to this.

"Why am I here again, I do have a life." Nancy, the red-headed demon spawn, crossed her arms in annoyance, as she pursed her lips and gave me a weak glare. I've seen Percy's glares, now those are some scary stares.

"You have to stay, to see why the monsters took you, and what they did to you. Make sure you're not hopped up on monster drugs." I sighed.

"They wanted me to get at Persues, you know 'The Kid'. Said I was his friend, and he a 'fatal flaw' saying he was loyal to a fault. Anyways, they just kept me in that room tied up to him, and then they took him out. Nothing happened. They gave me water, and nice food, better than what you've done here." She huffed.

I was about to throttle her when the others burst through the door, caring a bloody Percy. I pushed Nancy away as Thor placed Percy carefully on the counter, the closest flat sterile surface we have. Though they could have gone to the medical floor, it would have just taken too much time, since the balcony was right out side.

Everyone was running around making salt water, and pouring it onto the kid. Bruce grabbed an emergency kit underneath the table, which had the basic surgeon things in it. He pulled out tweezers and started to get out the broken pieces of glass that stuck out of Percy's skin. Nancy was practically barfing beside me at the sight.

"You guys _eat _on that." She squealed. Or maybe not at the sight.

The whole process took about ten minutes for Percy to be healed enough to take to the medical with out killing him too badly. Pepper walked in, and started to clean up the bloody mess. As the rest of us went to our rooms to change, leaving the CEO of Stark Industries with Nancy.

**(PEPPER POTTS)**

"Hello Nancy." I said as everyone else went their separate ways, as they always do after missions. "Are you alright?" She may be snarky and snobby all the time, but she was a good kid. She just needed guidance, like most snobby, snarky teens.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like I was kidnapped for five days, with chains in a place with real live MONSTERS. Like the kind my 6th grade Latin teacher ranted about." Nancy groaned. "And I know his name from _SOMEWHERE._

"You know Percy?" I asked. She doesn't seem like a demigod.

"Percy?" She scrunched up her eyebrows. Then her eyes got big. "You mean like _PERCY JACKSON?"_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is the one you've been waiting for, and trust me, it took at least the whole day (watching 'Intern', and procrastinating on school work) to write this, so thought was put in this, and I personally say it is confusing and sucks, but my brain is all 'no man, this will play out, you will see'. Plus I'm a nerd and I needed too (you will understand when you get there)**

**to be or to not to be, either way, you get your chapter. Hezah.**

**CHAPTER 19:**

**(PERCY JACKSON)**

"Pepper, you didn't have too." I smirked as I walked into the common room a few hours after getting rescued. Which I was really thankful of, and I need to call Annabeth soon, stop her from destroying New York before the war. "I could have-"

"And I didn't want my kitchen bloody while I cook." Pepper huffed, holding out a plate of PB&amp;J's with blue cookies. I grabbed them and started to shove them in my mouth. Even though I did feel guilty and a little rabid for doing so, my stomach would have eaten me if I hadn't. "Thought so."

"Oh my gosh Pepper, did my mom visite or something?" I joked, because the cookies taste just like her's, and it was really nice after the whole being trapped in a box thing.

"No, but Annabeth was just here. She had to leave just before you got back, something about telling your camp that you were still safe." Pepper smiled. "That girl really cares about you."

"Yeah. I'd take the sky for her." I laughed. "Actually I already did, and that was before we started dating. The life of a teenage Hero."

"And now your a superhero." Pepper joked.

"Not really, I'm not even an Avenger." Because I wasn't. I was just helping them out with this war and their problems. They helped me out too. This is their city as much as it is mine, and it's all about keeping our friends and family safe. "Not really. I'm just that side character for exposition and giving answers to the viewers."

"That's not how the others see you as. Tony was in his lab for four days looking for away to get you back, to safty, to the team. So you're more than a side character. Your more than a helper, your a part of the team. Trust me, if you weren't they would have handed you back to Fury at the first sign of hard work they would need to get you to start to heal." Pepper smiled. "And now look, you haven't had a nightmare in a few days."

"Thanks, Pepper." I choked on the crushing feeling of emotion that crawled up my throat. "Heh - Yeah, sorry, I guess I started to believe what, uh, he said."

"It's ok, Percy. No one blames you, just remember, if you have any doubts. You can always ask." Pepper walked around and hugged me, taking the cold looming feeling of unwant and making it vanish.

"Hey, what about Nancy, is she alright? Did they do anything to her? Is she thinking she's insane?" I finally remember the mortal who was taken with me. If Kelly did anything to her, or any other of those monster. I may not like Nancy, but she was still a person.

"She's fine, she just went to the bathroom." Just as Pepper said it, the flush of a toilet sounded through the commons floor.

**(NANCY BOBIFIT)**

"Hello Nancy." I walked into the kitchen to come face to face to a fully healed Percy Jackson sitting with Pepper. "You want a cookie." Percy asked, holding up a discollored chocolate chip cookies. They were blue, like colbalt blue cookies. If I eat one I feel like I will turn blue.

"Does this look like pre-school to you, Jackson? God, we were just kidnapped, and your eating cookies?" I was disgusted, how could some one not even care that they were taken away from their lives, he was just bleeding on the counter he is eating on.

"You get used to it. And eating blue cookies helps me cope. Anyways, what about you? You alright, nothing hurt you?" He set is plate down and started to stalk around me, inspected every inch from me from a far.

"Yes, I'm fine, you're such a freak, Jackson."

"I like the word, Demigod, but that's one too." He smirked and sat back down, picking up his third sandwich I've seen him eat so far. Where does he put it all? "So, getting kidnapped wasn't so bad. I have new information. Their fleets are further developed than we thought. We need to accelrate our timetables for to be ready when they attack. And we need to find a way to get the citizens of New York to New Jersy - at least - to safety. Or there will be mass casualty, and I won't have that." His whole atmosphere around him changed from joking to dead serious. Then he turned to me. "When you were with the.. captors, what did they look like, I need details."

"Why, you were there too? I don't need-" I began to snort, but the look on his face. His eyes became stone cold, and darkness sept through. I gulped adibly. "One looked like a vampire wanna be, with a prosthetic metal leg and a horse leg? There were two tall, buff men with nasty teeth and they only had one eye, like, right smack in the middle of their nasty boily forehead." I didn't feel like lying, especially when he was still looking at me like that. Then he reached his hand out, and tapped his watch. A metal ribbon started to swirl out of the face of the watch, growing thicker and wider as time went on. Except it didn't take more than three seconds, and a large glowing bronze shield strapped to his arm with pictures like from that muesum we went to in sixth grade.

"Like this?" He pointed to a picture that resembled what I had discribed. At least the one eyed men.

"Yeah, actually." I inspected the shield, seeing other images of beasts and people and battles. _The pictures tell the story_. I remember our Latin teacher explaining. "Did you steal this from a museum?"

"No, a friend of mine made it. Like I said, I'm a Demigod, half god, half mortal. Those stories Mr. Brunner told us, they're true-ish. Hera is a horrible mother, Zues is high and mighty, Apollo is a player, and Hercules is a full out jerk."

"Did you hit your head or something, Jackson? This isn't funny." I scoffed, though something inside me didn't feel like he was lieing.

"I'm the only half blood son of Posiedon since World War II. I can prove it too." He lifted his hand and water started to swirl around in the air. Of course I already knew he could do the water tricks, he was _The Kid_, which I wasn't happy about. Making me fall in love with him and turning out to be some weirdo who got kicked out of _Yancy_.

"So, the X-men can do stuff like that." I stated. "You could be some mutant freak."

"True, but those things you saw, empusi, and Cyclopes. The myths are real. We are on another brink of war between the primordial Tartarus, which is worse than hell itself, a gaint purple alien, Thanos. Versus my friends, and the Avengers." He said. "This is cosmic, and trust me I know cosmic."

"And why are you telling me?" I ask. "I could just put this online, create mass panic."

"No you won't. Something brought you here, call it what you will. Fate, destiny."

"You."

"I have made a decision to trust you."

"A horrible decision, really." I scoffed, because seriously, it's not like we were friends.._ever_. Though for some reason, a blonde man walked in and started to laugh uncontrolably.

"Did you just?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, I've waited for this moment for ages." Percy mocked whiping a tear from his eye.

"What?" I demanded.

"Percy is just being a disney-geek, he just made you renact Tangled." A red head shook her head, but still smiled knowingly. "Look, you got pulled in here, if you like it or not."

"And she probably doesn't like it." Percy added, booping me on the nose. I gave him my best glare, but something told me he'd seen worse. "Don't know how you play in this, but that's not my specialties. See, Romans and Greeks are different. Romans have one leader, like a wolf pack, one alpha or two, and other betas. Greeks are like foxes, they could have a pack, but they also don't have a hyarchy. They each pile on ideas onto ideas to get this one big pile of something that probably will go right."

"So what do you do?" I regreted asking it, but it was better than doing nothing.

"I'm the one that makes the insane idea and goes with it anyways." Percy chuckled. "Yeah crashed many funeals like that... Sadly they were for me."

"So, war?" I asked, because I was utterly confused.

"Yep, this is gonna be fun."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ok, so I'm thinking in the next few chapters and this will be done like complete. I'm so excited. Seriously, I am pumped to get this right and end with a bang. Maybe like five chapters TOPS to wrap this up.**

**And this is where I ask, I want to make sequels, but I'm not sure what to do exactly. So at the bottom of this chapter will be my ideas. You can send in your own, you can be specific or vague. You can also tell me which idea you liked and anychanges that you would think would improve my standings.**

**Dun-du-du-du-dun-du-du-du-dun-du-du-du *Enters brick***

_**THE TWENTIETH CHAPTER OF THE KID**_

**BOOM BABY \/**

**CHAPTER 20:**

**(PERCY)**

We looked out into the battle field of blood from heroes and monsters alike. This has been going on for two days, and this was when it ended. I knew the Avengers hadn't planned on it actually being a war, because they thought it would be fast, but not. Wars lasted more than a few hours.

I lifted my sword, signalling my troops, my friends, my family, to the final stretch, the battled that mattered. A promise hung in the air, we would fight, and when the last man is standing on the pile of ash, he would be the winner, and he would be from the Heroes.

(But maybe I should stop for a second and rewind, so you know what happened, before I start dumping information on you)

**FIVE DAYS AGO:**

"So, war?" Nancy asked, her snobby demanur being smothered if only for a few seconds.

"Yep, this is going to be fun." I got up and messaged Annabeth. We talked, about everything, trading information on my stone. Her explaining how it not only enhanced my powers, but also gave me better control over them, made my emotions to attatched, but also have a safe-lock system. Like the night with Geae, when I went all uncontrolled, and all my friends weren't hurt. It was sort of like the Super Soldier serum, just in hard rock form. It multiplied what was already in me. Bad becomes Blood-lust crazy, and Good beomes Great. So it protected my friends, but vanquished my enemies. I told her how the stone would light me up, like a nightlight when I was destressed, and in horrible danger. She said it was not only protecting me, but itself, so it wouldn't have to leave it's 'host'.

Pretty much, I have a Parasite-Rock in my stomach, and it likes me. Annabeth also talked to Thor how the infinity stones were apart of a larger mount, called the Infinity metal glove. With with all six rocks, gives the wearer mastery over the stones. There are six, power (mine), mind, soul, space, time, and reality. So, the person with the glove, gauntlet, (mitten) was pretty much ruler of all. Which would suck in anyone's hands, let alone on them.

"Oh, and Annabeth, make sure everyone is ready. I'll be at Camp tomorrow to really explain what is going on. Thanos and Tartarus are on the rise, and quickly. We need to be just as fast. Make sure Reyna gets all the information too, so she can relay it to the legionars too." I said, before slashing out of the Iris Message, saying goodbye too Annabeth.

When I walked back up from the pool room, Nick Fury was in the commons room, warning the Avengers about what would happen if they don't hand me over. His back was to me, giving me the perfect oppertunity, to step right behind him. Clint caught my eyes.

'_Just tell him, he'll need to know sooner or later.'_

'_You sure?'_

_'I've been telling people left and right, what is one more person, *who can help us*, going to matter?'_

_'fine, but just make sure he believes.'_ Our silent conversation ended with concern written in Hawkeye's...eyes.

"...I'll give you one more chance, tell me about Persues Jackson, or I will take him to 'The Fridge', when we get the little-" Fury growled out.

"Percy is demigod. A Greek demigod, because the Greek gods are real, and currently reside in New York. He's the son of Posiedon. He can control water, and earth quakes, and talk to fish and horses. He also has an infinity stone inside his gut, which an alien war-Lord, Thanos, and an embodiment of a monster-pit, Tartarus, want to take, to take over the whole Universe." Clint belted out, looking the one-eyed director with steely grey-blue eyes.

"You could have just said Demigod." Fury huffed. "We know about the Greek gods. What do you think World War II was fought between? Actual countries? No, Greeks are always at the base line of the west. Some of our agents are demigods, who only know how to fight."

"I knew Coulson was too smart for his own good." I smirked. Sure Coulson was Athena smart, but he was no demigod, he was just a badass mortal. Points for mortality. Neither was Clint, who could take Apollo in an archery match. And Nick Fury was defeantly _not _a demigod, he would have already knew who I was from my record. But I've heard SHIELD was massive.

"So, son of Posiedon. That's a lie. The three brother gods made a pacted after World War II." I give props for the director, he didn't even flinch, just turned aroundand raised his seeable eyebrow.

"But promises can be broken." I shrugged.

"Yes they can be." He nodded. "So, this stone?"

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"PERCY!" Piper crushes me in a hug as I walk through Camp Half-Blood. I almost smile, but then she jumps back, like she had done something wrong, and I was reminded why I wasn't at Camp in the first place. They all thought I couldn't handle myself. And maybe they were right, but I'm better now. Only the minor stuff is coming into my sleep, but only slightly. I was healing with the Avengers, but I guess the others didn't realise it.

"Hey Piper. How is the camp?" I asked, looking around, it seemed glomy and like a ghost-town, nobody was really out, and the activities looked all abandoned.

"It's even worse then when you went missing. People think that you killed yourself, and others lost faith, because they thought you lost faith, it's horrible." Piper said, ringing her hands together nervously. "I hope you have some good news."

"Uh, we all get to meet the Avengers." I shrugged, pointing to the seven people behind me. They were looking around like a child in a candy store. "Though it comes with a war against aliens and Tartarus." She squinted her eyes when I finished talking. "And SHIELD, but they don't have to know, not yet. And my nemisis from sixth grade is in this too, for some reason." Piper nodded and lead us to the war room, saying she would gather all the cabin-heads.

"So this is your Camp?" Steve asked. "There was a six year old here. They train little kids to fight in wars?"

"When you put it that way, it sounds aweful, but when you look at it through our eyes. This is a safe haven, that gets us ready for the outside world. Plus she'll stay with Calipso, and all the other younger demigods too. And the Romans should be...here." I grinned as Reyna and her troops appeared on the top of Half-Blood hill. I could tell the Avengers were impressed by the legions of Roman demigods that followed Reyna towards me.

"Percy, we heard some very disturbing things about you theses past weeks, one of which was a rumor that you were faking as a mortal superhero, named 'the child'." She laughed. "Only you, Perce, only you."

"It's 'The Kid', actually." I corrected flipping my hair haughtily.

"What do you have against 'mortal super heroes'?" Tony asked, stepping up the preator of New Rome.

"I'm a demigod, I point and laugh at superheroes." She snorted. Tony raised an eye and looked at me.

"Are all demigods mega-nerds?" Peter snorted, while I high-fived Reyna for her Doctor Who quotations.

"So, you have a plan, Jackson?" She ignored him, turning back to me. "Or will this be like most of your quests? I heard what you did in the beginning of the Manhatten battle with Kronos."

"Oh, ha-ha. Look, Rey, this is why I have Annie, and you." I laughed. "And that was my first war leading, so give a newby a break, we won. And we will win this one too."

"Your speeches are something else, Jackson. Your no born leader, yet I get why you were made Preator. So, plan?"

"You'll see." I gave her my signature 'this will cause trouble' smirk' and flaunted to the rec-room/war room, the Avengers and Romans following me.

**(PETER PARKER)**

"Astrolians?" I asked Thor.

"They are nastier than the Chitiari, with wings and power over the darkness." He explained. "Thanos must have made some sacrifice in having them with him."

"What about Tartarus's army?" Jason asked.

"He has the better of the gaints and Titans, so the main ones. Also hordes of Cyclopes and hell hounds, empusi, Canadians, and mostly everything that has ever attack me and Annie, and Nico. I have feeling this is about us escaping, anyone else getting this vibe?" Percy asked, making others chuckle. For a meeting about an on coming war, it was really laid back, jokes were cracked, somepeople even were chatting about trival things, but not interupting the war-talk. We were in a rec-room around a ping-pong table for heavens sake. Something to do with 'old times' and stuff.

"So action plan?" Piper asked. I began to listen more carefully, seeing the other 'non-demigod heroes' doing the same.

"There are going to be thousands of monsters out there. Romans have boarder patrol, and areas closer to the boarder. Avengers, try to stay with in the alien sectors, though they are trained, via me, with their own monster fighting weaponary, via Leo, to take down the monsters, so I don't want anyone going out of their way and hurting themselves, because they think the Avengers aren't qualified to take down monsters. Mortals are just as capable for protecting this world too." Percy said. And I had to admit, he had a point.

"Not to mention I hit Kronos in the face with a blue brush, before the battle of the lambrynth." Rachel put in, it sounded impressive, but I had no idea what they were talking about.

"The Greeks will take care of the middle mass, taking it on in peices, and layers." Percy continued. "This is not the final plan, and there will be revising. In the war with Kronos, we had to use the citizens phones to comunicate with Annabeth. But Leo fixed that problem." He nodded to his friend.

"Right, so I made a monster-proof cell, so we can use phones now, getting out of the darkages, and into the modern world." Leo held up a cheap 'slide LG' phone, the one I'd seen Percy using earlier. "Percy was kind enough to be the - guinea pig -" Annabeth and Reyna, and Hylla started to laugh, as Percy turned an unflattering shade of red. "- and tested out the prototype, only the usual amount of monsters attacked him while he was out of Camp. So I deem it a success." I wanted to point out that a real experiment had multiple trails and errors, but no one seemed to think it wouldn't work for them.

"How many do you have?" A tuff looking girl, who I think is in charge of the cabin with the pig head on it, asked, though it sounded more like a grunt.

"With the help of my dad, the Hephestus cabin, and a little hacking on the LG phone company main factory, we have enough for everyone and extras." Leo supplied, gesturing to the pile of boxes that went unnoticed until now, or maybe they weren't there until now.

"What about all the phone numbers that will imply?" Tony asked, the first one of us to say anything during this meeting. "There are a huge number of you guys, and if I needed to call some one, in a certain area, that's a lot of numbers to sort through."

"Iris and Hermes have helped with that part. It will work like an Iris message, say their name, and you get their phone. It will also help if you type their name and send a text. These phones can also work as normal, mortal phones, so you can also text your mortal friends." Leo finished.

"How does that work, if the phones are identical?" I asked, because they were exactly identical.

"Your ID information, this packed full of magic, and more magic, and tech, and magical tech, and techy magic, and magic from the god of machinery, it'll work." As Leo talked his hair slowly smoldered into flames, that grew with his excitement. Percy did the honors of dowsing the fire out.

I wasn't the only one to notice that, unlike the first time I saw Percy's water powers, this time the water was produced by him, and him alone. Though Percy didn't seem to have notice, going on with the meeting.

"Hunters will take the roofs with the Romans, while the Amazons are on the ground with the Greeks. We've worked seperately for centeries, but it seems to be we work better together. Though we don't want to much variety that we're clashing heads, instead of killing monsters." Annabeth added, and everyone agreed upon the plan. I really had no other complaints. Seriously, I think Captian became speechless about halfway through.

"Anyone have anymore questions?" Percy asked, clapping his hands together, and with that, the meeting was over.

We went back to the tower after a while. Percy catching up with friends, bring the moral of the camp up considerably. When we walked in there, it looked like a desertes village, but now kids were doing actual activities, from volleyball, to weaponary, to climbing a lava filled rock wall that clashed together everynow and again. We talked to people, and a guy, Nico, came up to Captain America with his sister Hazel, who actually had a poster of one of his shows, she wanted it signed. Apperently those two were born around World War II and had gone to one of his shows. Hazel had died and came back to life, and Nico was in a timeless hotel, but either way it was really cool. Tony was talking to the Hephestus cabin, while I mostly watched Natasha spare with the Ares cabin, and Clint shoot with the Apollo kids and the Hunters. It was really nice.

Percy was asleep on the couch, drool seeping into a pillow that I made JARVIS note to wash it later. We were all around the kitchen table, drinking something or other (seriously, it was 6 pm, Clint was on his third cup of coffee seens we got home, Natasha was drinking apple juice with Thor, Bruce had his tea, I had a can of coke, while Steve was with water, and Tony was drinking a bottle of beer. And Piper was drinking sprite.) When the elevator openned up and Fury stormed in.

"Where is he?" Fury gritted. "His -"

"Shut up, he's sleeping." Natasha growled. "what do you want, Fury, we already told you everything."

"Yes, but the whole rest of SHIELD still thinks he's a deliquant. I want him working for SHEILD when he turns 17, which I might add is in a few weeks." Fury grunted. I looked at the calander, and sure enough, it was August, almost a year since the New York Black Out (which to Percy is the Second Titan War and his birthday). "What am I supposed to say to the council? That I let some criminal turn into a hero, because one of my agents told me so?" Phil, Clint, and Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Fine, but I don't want anyone complaining about how much paper work it's gonna be." Fury huffed. Silence settled onto our group, only to be broke a moment later when Percy shot up in his sleep. His eyes were glowing, and he clutched his gut, right where the stone is.

"Tommorrow, Noon. Get everyone out, now." He gasped, then fell back, asleep. Nick just shook his head.

"I'll make sure no one is watching New York, loop the survaliance or something." The director grunted as he walked out, mummbling how the 'Avenger Initiave was the _worst_ idea he ever had.

"So what will we tell the public?" Tony asked. I shrugged and said;

"Alien attack."

**A/N: IDEAS:**

**1\. Random stories of weird things that happen to the Avengers/demigods.**

**2\. Just keep adding on fandoms to this, have Percy 'travel' through fandoms adding to his legacy I make of him, but it's not really contected other than metionings of the other fandoms. (though I am not fond of this idea, I will still put it out here)**

**3\. Go through the movies, like Age of Ultron, and Ant Man and junk, writing them the way I would do them, with Percy and Peter and not 'Family Hawkeye'.**

**Those are my ideas, I'm leaning more on the third option. And I might (if I'm bored do some random AF stuff that has Avenger-Percy stuff that refrences this, but doesn't really need to follow the story, like one-shots and small stories, nothing too troubling, like fluffy stuff and junk IDK) Just tell me what you want. Until next time**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21:**

**(PERCY)**

Noon - August 4th - Central Park, NY.

It is here we stand. The large army of Thanos and Tartarus face our legions of warriors and the Avengers, and we wait. Tartarus steps forward, his body of solid shadows steps foward, and so do Annabeth and I. Thanos chuckles as he too steps from his crowd, Thor coming behind us.

"This all can be avoided, Perseus Jackson, you can save your friends. Just hand us the stone, and we will go, save this planet for the end, when you and your friends are already dead. You don't have to worry about this trival world, it will fall eventraully, you are just prolonging it's sufur." Thanos cooed. A general snort resounded through the mass of demigods, some even laughed at Thanos's crack at making me do something.

"You know, it's funny. I might do anything for my friends, but truthfully I'm really stuborn. So, no, you can not have the Power gem, and no this world will not fall, and no, you will not win. Not because heroes always win, but because I just don't like you." I shrugged. "And I certainly don't like _him_. First, your hospitality is trash at best, and second, you can't kidnap people who want to leave, it's not nice." More laughter sounded through my troops, which meant the new ones weren't going to be as scared, which was good. They won't freeze up.

"You have one last chance." Tartarus said in a smooth anceint voice of his. "Or your family dies." He held up an orb of golden light that showed my mom and Paul trapped in it. I gritted my teeth and raised my sword. "And then we will have-" Tartarus stopped, sputtering as water smashed into him, sending him carrening backwards. And the fight began.

The Romans had already made the barrier, and the Hunters were already on the roofs. The Amazons were spread out, and the Greeks charged into battle with me in the lead. I saw the Avengers start to take out the aliens. It was a strong start, stronger than our enemy, who were in shock as their leader was blinking away the fuzziness in his view.

I started slashing down the monsters one by one as more advanced, Annabeth at my back, we were a team. Many others who had fought the last wars had partnered up too, keep your back protected. You could tell who was new, and who had exprence. The new ones looked the same. _Slice, cut, block, defense, offence, don't get hurt. _The experenced didn't look like a fight, they looked like a dance, as one hit low, another flipped their back and hit high. One was offense, while the other took defense on the same beast. It was slower going, but they weren't as tired as the new ones. Though soon everyone had their own beat of war.

The clangs of swords and armor and shields rang out in the battle, monster's cries marked another win for the Demigods, and luckily the Doors of Death were still closed. The Will was out there with his infirmary crew, taking demigods in and out of battle, but also killing monsters on the way too.

It wasn't a while until I got my first call. It was from Jason.

"Dude, gaint water monster, East-side." He grunted and the connection went out before I had time to say anything. With my best taxicab whistle, BlackJack was at myside in moments.

"Annabeth, I have to go, be back in a while." She nodded and I shot up to the sky, slicing up some Astrolians as they came too close to me.

'_Yo, boss, that doesn't look good.' _BlackJack whinied as we neared the Eastside bay, and sure enough a gaint stingray. It was diamond shape, with pinchers at his mouth and a barbed tail, that flicked around spuring poison though the air. This was no 'pet the stingray' at the aquairum.

"Any ideas of getting rid of it?" I asked as we landed just off the shore, Jason ran up to me.

'_We could always ask it nicely to leave?'_ BlackJack said, and if he could I swear he would have shrugged too.

"So, gaint Stingray?" Jason voiced. "you know anymyths about this?"

"No, but we didn't know anymyths about dolphins either. So don't put it past it to be alien. This could be simple." I nodded, and hopped back on BlackJack. "I could just jump off BlackJack and drive my sword through it, but that has never worked yet, so." I shrugged. "I'll call if I'm alive still." Jason nodded and went back to the battle, leaving me to take care of Guppy.

"Hey, Ray!" I yelled, and the fish actually looked up at me with it's beady little black eyes. A shiver racked my body, why did all the evil things have rat eyes? It was so creepy, though I don't think it would be better if it had human eyes, so I let it be. "This might sting." I've been hanging around Peter too much, my bad before battle humor was sucking as much as his.

Before I got to the whole 'driving my sword in it's back and kill the thing, it's tail whacked my out of the sky, and I landed a few feet away in the water. I sat up and feeling the water give me more power as I started to run back towards the sea monster again.

I ran towards it, locking swords with its tail. The tail slid down closer to my hand. It's slimmy skin making my sword slick, and with one large push of strength I cut into the apendage and severed it.

Ray withered, in pain, distracted by it's loss of weaponary, so I took my oppertunity and jumped onto it's back, the lake perpelling me forward. Then I stabbed through inbetween it's eyes, making it explode into a shower of golden sand. I dropped into the water, having to swim back up to the top.

BlackJack picked me up at the shore, flying me back to the heart of the battle, where I landed and came face to face with the leaders of this war, Thanos, Tartarus, the Avenger's, Reyna, Thalia, Hylla, and I, at least one person representing each group of this battle.

"Your troops aren't going to make it." Thanos leered. "I will let you have a break, to build up your srength, and heal your wounded. It's fun breaking you down." With that Thanos snapped his fingers and the enemy disappeared.

"How many are wounded?" I turned to Hylla and Thalia.

"25 in total. 3 hunters, 5 amazon's, 7 Greeks, 8 Romans, and Peter." Thalia stated. "Only 15 deaths."

"Alright, get everyone to Avenger's tower, there is plenty of room there, and also aquitment. Is Will?"

"He's fine, and already taking care of the wounded." Reyna replied, pointing to the son of Apollo, who was handing out Ambrosia squares and some Nectar.

"Good. They will probably give us until the morning, so I want as many people sleeping as we can. I was shifts around the tower, but also the Hephestus cabin to set up some alarms, so we aren't snuck up upon." I instructed.

"Why until the morning?" Tony asked.

"They sneered how our troops where fairing, meaning their's are doing worse. They want to seem like they are being generous to us, because we are 'weak'. When we are the one's winning." Hylla explained. "They are courdous."

"They won't win." I added.

**(PETER PARKER)**

Day two of fighting, and Thanos and Tartarus were almost defeated. I could taste the victory that was looming. We surrounded Percy on the top of the Avenger tower, looking out onto the enemy. And let me tell you we looked so bad-ass. I mean, seriously, it was like movie quality right here. You know what let me just... (start's thoughts in deep voice over)

_The heroes stared down at their enemy as a warm breeze swept over their leader. The sun gleaming bright as it's last raise caught the warrors face, lighting up their determined masks. The beasts grew rustless as they waited for the first move. and - and ..._

And I'm out of cool voice over ideas, but you get the jist.

"I asked you to join me. I gave you a choice to save them, but you choose wrong." Tartarus stood over us, glaring down in an astral smoke screen. Next to him, Thanos snapped his fingers and a mirage shimmered into the air.

"LET THEM GO!" Percy growled. He was emidaitly held back by his friends, as he struggled to get to Thanos. The image was his parents in a dim dungeon, chains holding them up as they hung from exhaustion. I couldn't do anything but stare, Sally Jackson looked to be about 6 months pregnant. She was carring a baby, and these monsters had her captive. "THEY DID NOTHING."

"I know." Tartarus smirked, glee filling is void-like eyes. "But you choose to defend your other parents, so I took these ones." He let out a bellowing laugh. "I hope you regret your desicion."

Then the next image I had to look away, but it was too late. The sight of the two adults, throat's slashed, and blood drenched everywhere. They were dead, before we even knew. Tartarus probably had done this when he had Percy.

I looked at the 17 year old, who struggled against his friends, but it was useless. Tartarus and Thanos laughed along with their army as they saw Percy struggle, being pulled into the tower by his friends. Thor walked over and picked him up like a doll, and Percy slumped into the Asguardian, and we flooded back into the tower.

"I will see you at the battle Field at high noon, Persues Jackson." Tartarus leered with a groolish sneer.

**A/N: Yes I just did that. I am really evil aren't I. I have been planning this since I started the story actually. So it wasn't speer of the moment type thing. This isn't the end though people, though no, no they aren't coming back, sorry. Though we need a moment of silence for the dead.**

**RIP:**

**SALLY JACKSON-BLOWFIS**

**PAUL BLOWFIS**

**and**

**THEIR UNBORN CHILD**

**Let them rest in Eslyum in peace and love.**

**Until next time, and please no hate mail, I won't change my mind, and please don't stop reading this story. I promise I will redeem myself (I hope) and to make you happy, I will give you a hint, it will be after this A/N though so people who don't want the hint can skip it.**

**I can't wait though, like seriously, some of you guys have read my other stuff, and I personally think those suck, but this story, I don't know You guys just took to it like a toddler takes to making a mess. I don't think I could make it this far if it wasn't for you and my temp. Beta (Fisher-the-Fish) and the awesome people who have been here the whole time, trust me there are a few of you that have commented and reveiwed on every chapter, and I really look forward to it... ok sappy 'thank you message' is over. now for the - **

***HINT***

**this has something to do with Clintasha (the pairing of Clint and Natasha) and Percy being almost 17, and not yet adult. Review me what you think.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY PEOPLE.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Second to last chapter. Tell me how it feels to almost be done reading this? I can't wait.**

**THE END PART I, if you are ready:**

**CHAPTER 22:**

**(PETER PARKER)**

We had until noon to get ready, and by the looks of it, Percy wasn't doing so - at all. He sort of just shut off, his face was blank and for the first time his eyes - they looked like normal eyes. No mystical swirling that had you captivated in a second. No 'wiser beyond years' or 'haunted' look to them. They were just orbs of color. His stance was cut off from the rest of the world, vibes of distress and failure reached out like webs and started to get to everyone else. Though instead of getting down in the dumps, this just made the whole place pulse with energy.

"Percy, I realize how you can control your stone." I said. Everyone around us turned. Percy looked up at me, a little more determined than before, but not back to normal.

"How?" His voice croaked from keeping down the tears and cries for his dead family.

"With your emotion." I said, this got a snort from Annabeth.

"We already said that, and so far it's not working." She scoffed, she too had red rimmed eyes.

"No, we thought it was with _all_ his emotions. But this isn't like the Hulk, where if his heart beat goes up he changes. No. The stone is only connected to one emotion, being scared." I explained. "The stone is a protector, and it will only come out when it thinks you are being threatened beyound your control. That's why it doesn't come out often, only when your teriffied, not only for yourself, but your friends."

"So, it's like a last resort kind of thing." Annabeth's eyes sparkled.

"Well, I'm pretty terrified right now." Percy let out an uneasy laugh. "When is high noon?"

"It''s in three hours." Natasha said helpfully.

I thought that everyone would be happy that they had three more hours before we had to fight, but the collective groan from the demigods/others told me different.

"So we have three hours to get Percy terrified so we can just point and shoot." Tony said helpfully.

"Let's not." Percy let out an uneasy chuckle.

**HIGH NOON**

**(PERCY)**

It wasn't an instant thing, not like a switch or tug of my gutt like when I use my water-bending skills. It wasn't a fast snap of your fingers, like Thalia does to summon down an eletrical storm. Because when I got to the battlefield, my friends behind me, both new and old. I'm not scared. I'm not terrified. I'm calm. I know what I am fighting for. What I am living and would die for. I try to be scared for my friends, but I know that they are the same. They have family too, from the gods, from the mortals. We are family. And I can fight for that.

I look around at my family, beaten and battered, but still has enough strength to hold up their swords and defend their friends. I feel a warmth wash over me, proud to be leading this band of heroes.

"CHARGE!" The clashing of swords and the cries of the fallen flood through the battlefield. Sulfur clogs my nose as monsters fall, and the familiar weight of Riptide pulses through my hand as I fight through the crowd. The adrenilne pounding through my ears, like a powerful river being pushed into a small hole.

Annabeth is in her own little world, clashing knife to sword with a Cyclopes. one of the bad ones, I stop for a mili-second, but it seems like she's holding on her own, the golden dust in her hair telling of her victories so far. Jason is using his spear, in a gaint ball of lightning killing the monsters who come to close to him. A loud screech and I look up to see Leo and Festus swooping down and torching the middle of the enemies brigade. Each Avenger is fighting with their own style with the aliens above us. Silver and golden arrows arch over my head.

All of a sudden everything is going in slow-motion, I see a sword of a monster coming down on a twelve year old, and the dam breaks. (I can't let her die) Power is surging through my body, like getting electrocuted by Jason. (I'm done with these games) It feels like my belly-botton is being ripped apart as I'm lifted up into the air by an unknown force. There's a blood curdling scream-I think it's me. (Let's end this) I feel everyone turn towards me, all in shock as I'm encased by green-blue light. I open my eyes and feel them glowing brightly. (Need to save my friends) The tendrals of eccentric images that swirl through the light as it falls onto the battlefield.

I wake up in the arms of Annabeth. She was crying, and holding me against her chest. I wanted to say something, but my mouth felt like it had been filled with syrup. I glanced around me, the carnage of the war, the mountains of yellow ash glittering in the light. The Avengers were off to my right, looking sad too. Heroes all around me, some breaking down and crying, others just looking solemn. I glanced back up at Annabeth.

"Did we win?" I croaked. Annabeth gasped and looked down at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my gods." She breathed out, everyone around me became instantly happy. Some even let out tight laughs. "We thought you had died."

"That is my specialty." I smiled. "So we did win?"

"Yes, you pretty much vaporized the whole army. Thanos vanished before your magic could get to him, but Tartarus is back in the pit where he belongs." Annabeth said.

"Is Sophia ok?" I asked remembering the little twelve year old who kick started the stone. I watched as Annabeth looked around and gestured for some one. And in a second the daughter of Apollo came into my view. "You, little Missy, are getting yourself a sheild. Don't scare me like that." She gave me a toothy grin.

"And you need to get yourself a defibulator." She laughed, and hugged me.

"Ha! Medical humor. Maybe I should stay dead." I was punched in the arm for that one. "Ok, come and help me up. The ground isn't as soft as it seems." More, easier, chuckles went through the crowd while Annabeth and Sophia dragged me up. I leaned heavily on Annabeth, my legs not getting the message that I wasn't as dead as I seemed.

"Who's up for SHAWRMA?" Tony's voice cut through with his built-in speakers. That broke the tension all the way through and all hands went up. I hope he knows he's literally feeding an army of teenagers.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is the last and finaly chapter guys. (drum roll please)**  
**dddddddd-d-d-d-d-d-d-ddd-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d...**  
**THE LAST CHAPTER (part 2)**

**CHAPTER 23:**  
**AUGUST EIGHTEENTH:**  
**(PERCY)**

I look at the peice of paper in front of me. The Avengers had planned a birthday-party for me, but then Fury had came, wanting to get me to sign on to SHIELD (or go to a facility and get tested on) so I had to sit for, like, three hours on this seminar thing, which I only got out of because some new thing was attacking New Jersey, and apperantly we cover them too. It took about an hour. And by then I had to go to Camp for the Second Titan War Memorial sha-bang. I had gotten home (when did I start calling the Tower that, I have no idea) about an hour ago, and was bombarded with presents and cake.

I was down to the last one, a peice of paper that was from Natasha and Clint. My heart was pounding and my face grew hot (because who would think a peice of paper would be all that?). It was guardian-ship paper, which granted Natasha and Clint to act as my, well, gaurdians until I turn eighteen. These past few weeks, when everyone started to calm down from the high of having their city destroyed once again and wondering what had really happened, because hardly anyone was there to see it, having been evcuated. The CPS (Child Protection Services) got a hold of where I had no more parents, and had been up and down my ass about it. Though Tony had been the one to get them off, there were still alot of BS from over there.

So here was this paper, that not only said that I was free to live my life without getting harrassed by Jack-asses, but also that these two spies had their signatures on it, saying that these people here really wanted to be my psuedo family.

"I think we broke him." Clint smirked, ruffling my hair, and handing me a pen. I smiled and took it, scrawling my signature onto the dotted line that had waited for it. "Happy Birthday, kid."

"Oh and that means we can't be your handler for SHIELD, but we know a certain person who could be." Natasha said.

"Who?" I asked, not getting at what she was trying to say.

"Coulson. He's free." Clint smirked, the older man looked up from his phone with a raised eyebrow. "Besides having his little 'BUS' of people, he's free."

"Guys, I start in a week. So we can talk about that later. First I need a picture. JARVIS?" I called up to the ceiling.

"On your word, Kid." The british accent said dryly. I think it was Bruce who programmed JARVIS to call me that, but Tony is still not giving me a way to change it. Bruce has a darkside.

"FIRST FAMILY PICTURE!" I yell, everyone looks up and me as I jump on the table doing on of those 'guy laying on top of a piano' kind of pose. Everyone look surprised. It was great. I had JARVIS print me out on. It was totally going on my wall.

To night was awesome, the best one I had since the Battle of Sophia's Stone. It had a nice ring to it. Besides the paper, I did get other gifts, because when you live with the Tony Stark, you get alot of presents. He and Leo had worked on these pair of glasses that turned any English into Ancient Greek. It also came with an Iron-man bookbag and a bunch of Avenger inspired school supplies. They made it clear that I was finishing my highschool education. Thor gave me a huge industral size box of blueberry poptarts, and an Asgardian sword his friend wanted to give me. Though this one was more ornate than anything else. Peter gave me a necklace with a bell attached to it.

"It's hard enough trying to keep track of you, so I made it a little easier." Peter had said while giving it to me.

Steve gave me two dance tickets, saying something about people going to war need to dance with their ladies. I didn't quite understand it, but I took them anyways. And Bruce gave me a first aid kit totally aquiped with all my demi-god needs plus a bunch of other crap in it.

"I've patched up those two enough to know that you'll need it." He said. "And if you ever need help controlling your stone, I'm here."

Pepper and Coulson also came together to get me a present. It was a small box. In it was a key to a saphire blue 1995 mustang, in brand new conditions with '4-olymps' as the liscences plate.

Annabeth had also bestowed me with the annual 'you survived' clay-bead. Between everything that had happened this year, with Gaea and Tartarus and Thanos, and the Romans, and the Avengers and everything, it was a little hard to pick what was 'the most interesting' thing that happened this year. Though I think the Hephestus cabin did a good job of making the bead. At first it just looked like a graffited Avenger Symbol with a lot of overlap, but the circle was actually the wearth of the Roman symbol and the 'SPQR on the bottom of it in purple letters. Then Camp Half-Blood Hill was in the middle where the arrow of the 'A' was, in orange letters. Finally the background was a emerald stone.

That night, after the presents and celebrations, and it was just me in my room. I couldn't help but think of what had happened in the three weeks after the Stone war. At first it was shock. A Eupheric sense of being alive, having survived another war, coming out the victors. Four major wars in less than two years. It really put a point on how you looked at things.

And then three days later we had the shroud burnings. There weren't alot of deaths in this one. 13 shrouds in total, including my parents. Annabeth had helped me make theirs, everyone agreeing they were as much apart of the mythical world as any of us. It was hard. I had to make two, but halfway between the first one, the one for my mom, I acsedently destored some of the camp, lossing control of my powers for half a second.

Chiron had asked me to make a speech, and contray to popular belief, I really sucked at those. But I got up anyways. I talked about friendship and family, and life and death, but I couldn't really tell you what I said, it was mostly a haze of emotions.

The next day was when my parent's _actual_ funeral happened. There wasn't a big ceremony, actually there was just a small one with me a few others who knew my parents from camp, like the seven, Nico, Thalia, Will, and even the Avengers came. Though they didn't have too, I was glad they had come.

After that there was a slight dread in the air, the aftermath of the war hit us like a ton of bricks as we actually realised we had been through another war. It didn't last long, just long enough to get a tiny bit depressed at being born and living a dangerous life because we were different. Steve told me that is was called 'Soldiers drag' or something. I didn't want to think of my friends as soldiers. We were born to save the world, and maybe being a hero wasn't all that different from being a soldier. But the words were different, and the light it shines is also. I don't want to see my friends as war-beaten soldiers. I want to see them as victorous heroes.

But now it's my birthday, and I am 17 years old. I have a magic rock in my abdomion, in a week I will be training as a government agent and on September eighth I will be starting my senior year at Goode high, pretending that I'm not anything other than a normal 17 year old.

~~~  
**(NANCY BOBOFIT)**

I looked around, even after three weeks, New York still looked like a war zone, thanks to Percy and his buddies. I couldn't believe it. _MY_ home (not that I really liked New York, but still) was distored and no one knows why. Well I do.

"You aren't the only one that knows why this place looks like trash." A smooth voice said from the shadows. I turned to see a tall skinny guy, who was super pale with long, slicked-back, black hair. His eyes were green, but unlike Percy's his were cold and calculating a more emerald green without any blue in it. He wear a green and a black shirt with black pants, and carried around a golden cane. This guy looked like he wold be mugged in a second.

"And how would you know _that?_" I scoffed.

"Because I have you." He lifted up his cane and taped me on the chest. "Though it's not as effective as my sceptre, no. It will have to do for now." He let out a slick laugh that made my body shiver. "Now come." And as soon as he said it, I was walking without my permission.

**A/N: AAAAAAAND complete. Yes, there will be a sequel, yes I did leave off with a cliff hanger. If you thought there was something that I forgot to put in the ast chapter that you really wanted to see, please review about it.**  
**Tell me what you thought about this story, what you want to see in the next one, what you think I'm thinking about doing, and just what ever. I can't believe I actually finished one of my stories. This is awesome. I mean one-shots don't count.**

**OH and the SEQUEL is UP so... just go to my page and find the story that says 'The Kid II' and click on it for..**  
**-More action**  
**-More weird refrences to other shows/movies I watch**  
**-Team bonding**  
**-Percy being kick-ass**  
**-Nancy being the villain**  
**-and so MUCH MOOOOOOORRRRREEE.**


End file.
